Peleas
by Xochi79
Summary: Lisa y Rick van de pelea en pelea, ¿Serán capaces de liberar tanta tensión? Rated M
1. 1

Robotech no me pertenece

* * *

Los pasos de Rick Hunter retumban por el pasillo en camino a la oficina de la Comandante Hayes. Su rostro, pálido y contraído, devela la profunda ira que lo embarga. A su paso, oficiales y subalternos le hacen el quite como si de la peste se tratara. Todos ya saben de la nueva pelea Hunter-Hayes en medio de un vuelo de rutina, pues los gritos no solo se han sentido en la Tac Net, sino que por toda la base. La nueva insubordinación de Hunter según algunos, la histeria de Hayes según otros. Todos, cual muerte anunciada, siguen con sus ojos el raudo caminar del capitán Hunter; quien frente a la puerta de Lisa Hayes toma el pomo, entra y da un portazo.

El tiempo parece detenerse por una fracción de segundo entre quienes ven la escena; hasta que escuchan el furibundo grito de Lisa

**-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?**

Y, como si fuera la alerta de un ataque zentraedi, todos huyen más que corren de ese pasillo para ponerse a resguardo.

Una nueva batalla Hunter – Hayes se ha iniciado

* * *

(30 minutos antes)

Lisa entra a su oficina furiosa y agotada. Nuevamente ha caído en un conflicto con Rick Hunter por la porfía del piloto de obedecer sus órdenes en la Tac Net. Agotada, busca en el escritorio el control del aire acondicionado. Más este no aparece entre los papeles que tiene esparcidos y, sintiéndose superada, simplemente patea el suelo rabioso

**-¿Por qué no puedes, simplemente, darme un día de paz?-** sisea, claramente dirigiéndose al recuerdo del capitán Hunter más que al pequeño y ya inútil aire acondicionado

Resignada, decide sacarte la chaqueta del uniforme. Bajo ella, la blusa reglamentaria se pega al cuerpo por el calor sofocante de fines de julio. Cuelga la chaqueta del perchero que esta junto al escritorio, para luego sentarse en su silla y mirar por la ventana hacia la base. Si bien reconoce las habilidades del piloto boca floja, aun no es capaz de entender el porqué de sus negativas constantes a seguir instrucciones…_"simples instrucciones"…_ Peor aún, tampoco es capaz de entender en que momento de su vida comenzó a enamorarse de semejante criatura tan falta de autoridad, razón y dominio de sí mismo…_"pero me he vengado; con todo lo que le grite por la Tac Net, seguro se fue al médico a que examinaran sus oídos"…_ sonríe pensando en un Hunter sordo; mientras activa el pequeño equipo de música que comienza a lanzar unas suaves notas de relajante Jazz. Vuelve su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, desde donde puede ver el atardecer, más un fuerte ruido la sobresalta, girando sobre la silla para ver a un desencajado Hunter frente a ella:

**\- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?**

**\- ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ?-** exclama Hunter furioso **– VENGO A PEDIRTE EXPLICACIONES, ¿QUE CLASE DE CAPITANA ERES QUE SE ATREVE A TRATARME ASI EN MEDIO DE UN VUELO DE INSTRUCCIÓN?**

Lisa se toma las sienes un momento, intentando concentrarse y ser profesional. Hunter ha venido con su traje de vuelo, abierto hasta la ingle, mostrando la camiseta reglamentaria pero también el físico que ha logrado con el paso de los años. A pesar del creciente enojo que la embarga, no puede dejar de mirar de reojo como sube y baja el pecho del piloto en clara de señal de enojo, ni como sus manos fuertes están crispadas sobre el escritorio _..."hasta enojado se ve increiblemente sexy"..._

**\- Hunter, si siguieras paso a paso el plan de vuelo que se te entrega en los procesos de instrucción, claramente no tendríamos esta conversación-** dice con voz contenida intentando calmar la situación.

**\- Como si tus instrucciones de vuelo fuesen a preparar a mis pilotos para enfrentarse a unos zentraedis malcontentos-** sisea Hunter

**\- ¿ACASO ESTAS PONIENDO EN DUDA MI LABOR?-** grita Lisa ante la insinuación de Rick, furiosa y descontrolada

* * *

(30 minutos antes)

Rick se baja del Skull de un salto, furioso consigo mismo y con Lisa Hayes. Nuevamente, se han gritado en la Tac Net, y cualquiera que haya escuchado a la capitana Hayes insultándolo, habría pensado que era un marinero borracho y no la hermosa señorita que aparentaba bajo su cabello miel y ojos verdes _…"me va a escuchar"… _murmura entre dientes mientras pasa raudo por entre pilotos, técnicos y operadores que le abren paso. Primero va hacia el puente donde se encuentra con Vanessa, quien lo mira aterrorizada

-** ¿Dónde está?**

**\- ¿Quién? –** Vanessa se toma nerviosamente las manos sin mirar siquiera al piloto

**-¡Por Dios!-** exclama hastiado Rick **–No me preguntes quien, solo dime donde esta**

**-Pues no se…-** titubea la aludida

**-¿En su oficina, cierto? Jamás se iría de la base sin firmar sus benditos informes-** Rick piensa en voz alta ignorando a la muchacha

-**Por favor, Capitán Hunter, ya fue suficiente, será mejor que…-** Vanessa va a decir algo mas pero se detiene al ver la mirada fría de Rick

**-Ni siquiera intentes advertirle, ¿Esta claro?**

Y dicho lo anterior, se dirige al pasillo donde se encuentra la oficina de Lisa. Al verse frente a la puerta, no duda ni siquiera un segundo en abrirla y cerrar dando un portazo

**\- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?**

**\- ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ?... VENGO A PEDIRTE EXPLICACIONES, ¿QUE CLASE DE CAPITANA ERES QUE SE ATREVE A TRATARME ASI EN MEDIO DE UN VUELO DE INSTRUCCIÓN?**

Lisa se queda en silencio mientras toma sus sienes y Rick aprovecha el momento para mirarla. Se percata del calor de la oficina y mira como su blusa se apega al cuerpo, mostrando unas curvas que mal disimula el uniforme. La tela deja entrever su ropa interior de encaje y; aun cuando no quiere, su pulso se acelera al percibir la agitación producto de la ira mal contenida de Lisa.

**\- Hunter, si siguieras paso a paso el plan de vuelo que se te entrega en los procesos de instrucción, claramente no tendríamos esta conversación-** Rick escucha una rabia mal contenida de Lisa y no puede controlar su boca

**\- Como si tus instrucciones de vuelo fuesen a preparar a mis pilotos para enfrentarse a unos zentraedis malcontentos-** murmura

**\- ¿ACASO ESTAS PONIENDO EN DUDA MI LABOR?-** grita la mujer

Lisa comienza a gritarle poniendo en duda cada actitud de Rick; pero el solo puede mirar como la furia de la mujer la ha transformado frente a sus ojos. Sus mejillas han enrojecido, pequeñas perlitas de sudor aparecen en sus sienes y, lo peor, su pecho se agita con rapidez, distrayendo su vista más de lo que quisiera. Sin quererlo, comienza a excitarse con semejante pelea mientras escucha la diatriba de la mujer.

**\- ERES UN INSUBORDINADO CABEZA HUECA, INCAPAZ DE SEGUIR INSTRUCCIONES, QUE NO SABE LO QUE ES AUTOCONTROLARSE-** Lisa está totalmente enceguecida de ira mientras le grita a Hunter, quien parece idiotizado mientras la mira **-¿CREES ACASO QUE SOY COMO MINMEY, QUE HARE CASO A TUS PATALETAS?-** Apenas dice esa frase Rick reacciona, mirándola de arriba abajo con clara lujuria.

**\- Realmente crees, Lisa Hayes, que soy incapaz de controlarme-** Rick da un paso hacia Lisa, quien no puede retroceder ya que tiene el escritorio tras ella **–Así que, según tú, hago pataletas-** Rick sigue avanzando, obligando a Lisa a, literalmente, sentarse sobre el escritorio. Al verla así, Rick se inclina sobre ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos que coloca, estratégicamente, a ambos lados de ella.

**\- ¿Qué carajo, Rick?-** Lisa murmura soprendida

**\- ¿Quieres ver que tan impulsivo y descontrolado soy?-** Rick mira a la sorprendida Lisa, quien no se mueve mientras él se inclina y atrapa con rapidez su boca. Apenas siente resistencia de parte de ella, mientras sube sus manos, una atrapando su cintura y la otra sosteniéndola de la nuca mientras profundiza el roce de su lengua. La siente rígida por un momento hasta que cede ante la presión de sus labios y entreabre la boca lo suficiente para que Hunter se apropie de su lengua.

El aire de la oficina se carga de una sensualidad mal contenida entre ambos, Hunter se inclina sobre la mujer hasta recostarla sobre el escritorio no sin antes botar al suelo su contenido. No ha dejado de besarla mientras siente los gemidos de la boca de ella ¿O acaso es el mismo quien gime, descontrolado?. Abre los ojos sorprendido de la respuesta que tiene ante el contacto de los labios de la capitana cuando ve, en el suelo, la foto de Karl Riber; quien fuera el novio de Lisa.

Como si fuera un balde de agua fría, decide detenerse en seco. Riber. El novio muerto de la muy viva mujer que esta besando. Un tipo por el cual esa misma mujer quiso morir _…"¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?"…_

* * *

**\- ERES UN INSUBORDINADO CABEZA HUECA, INCAPAZ DE SEGUIR INSTRUCCIONES, QUE NO SABE LO QUE ES AUTOCONTROLARSE-** Lisa está totalmente descontrolada mientras le grita a Hunter **-¿CREES ACASO QUE SOY COMO MINMEY, QUE HARE CASO A TUS PATALETAS?-** Apenas dice esa frase se calla, sabe claramente que ha pasado una línea invisible entre los dos. Mas lo que la sorprende es la mirada que Rick despliega sobre ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Recuerda que esta sin su chaqueta y maldice mentalmente al aire acondicionado mientras el ambiente de la habitación se enrarece, una creciente tensión sexual claramente palpable.

Apenas es capaz de escuchar lo que Hunter le dice, más percibe con claridad cómo se acerca a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, haciéndolo propio mientras ella retrocede hasta quedar sentada sobre su escritorio, con las manos del piloto a ambos lados de sus piernas. Suelta un insulto cuando Hunter ya se ha inclinado para besarla. Es para ella casi imposible resistir el sabor de los labios del piloto, mucho menos cuando la inclina sobre el escritorio y siente el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, sus músculos en tensión, su sexo duro contra sus entrepierna. Cuando cree que no podrá resistir el entregarse ahí mismo, percibe un cambio en Rick, quien se detiene y la mira fijamente; mientras se levanta y se queda estático

**\- ¿Pero qué…?-** Lisa no alcanza a decir más pues Rick la hace callar poniendo su mano en la boca

**\- Hayes, no sé qué ha pasado aquí, pero debemos hablar. No es el momento ni el lugar, así que te espero hoy en mi casa-**

**\- ¿Acaso crees que yo iré a…?-** Lisa no alcanza a terminar la frase, Hunter la toma de la nuca y la acerca peligrosamente a sus labios

**\- Estarás en mi casa a las 20.00 horas, Lisa Hayes, o te juro por lo más sagrado, que iré al mismo infierno si es necesario para buscarte ¿Esta claro?**

**\- Ssss siiii-** murmura Lisa, sorprendida de toda la escena.

Rick va a la puerta, la abre y; mirando a Lisa, murmura

**\- 20.00 hrs, no lo olvides.**

* * *

Una nueva locura, veamos que nos depara


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece

* * *

18:00

La música suave suena de fondo mientras Lisa Hayes termina de ordenar su oficina. Después de la "visita" de Hunter a la oficina. Aun tiemblan sus piernas al recordar la intensidad del beso y la sensación palpable de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Suspira profundamente mientras mira por la ventana _"… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con él? ¿Qué tiene en su cabeza?..."_ la única idea que puede rondar su cabeza es la frase dicha por Hunter

**\- 20:00, no lo olvides-**

La frustración la roe mientras recoge los últimos clips del suelo _"… ¿Creerá que puede mandarme de esa manera? ¿Qué correré a sus brazos solo por un beso?..." _patea el suelo rabiosa y murmura para sí misma

**\- A LA MIERDA CON SUS INSTRUCCIONES**

Toma su chaqueta, se la abotona con furia y sale de la oficina dando un feroz portazo y casi chocando con Claudia

**\- ¿Qué te sucede Hayes?**

**\- Nada, nada Claudia-** Lisa se espanta ante la morena, incapaz de decirle lo que ha pasado hace un rato

**\- Pues, para no pasarte nada, casi has roto la puerta-** Claudia sonríe, imperturbable- **Déjame adivinar, ¿Tiene algo que ver con cierto piloto con el cual has peleado por la Tac Net?**

**\- ¡Oh, Claudia!-** Lisa entorna los ojos

**\- ¡Oh, Lisa!-** Claudia imita a su amiga y larga a reír **– Deben dejar de pelear de una vez, ¿Cómo no han encontrado otra manera de solucionar sus conflictos?-**

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?** –Lisa mira perpleja a su amiga _"… Como que sospeche algo…"_

**\- Lisa, tranquila –** Claudia sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda –**Es solo una broma-**

-** Te aseguro, Clau, no estoy para bromas sobre Hunter-** Lisa suspira **– por el momento, solo quiero ir a casa a descansar-**

**\- Ok, ok querida, nada que decir-** Claudia levanta sus manos como si se rindiera **– aunque estoy segura que preferirías hacer otras cosas con….-**

**\- ¡CLAUDIA!**

**\- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA**

**\- No es gracioso**

**\- Para mi si-** Claudia sonríe y se aleja **–Descansa Lisa-**

**\- Tu igual**

Lisa murmura mientras camina rauda en dirección a la entrada de la base"_…Como si pudiera descansar con las palabras de este cabeza hueca que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza… ¿Qué creerá que soy? ¿Qué puede darme ordenes?..."_

**\- QUE SE JODA –**grita mientras pasa al lado de la caseta de PM, sobresaltando a los sargentos que se encontraban ahí

-** Esa era….**

**\- Sí que lo era, y yo que tú, mejor me quedo callado**

* * *

19:00 hrs

Rick Hunter se pasea como perro rabioso por su pequeña salita de estar. Ha llegado hace unos 30 minutos, bañándose con agua fría para evitar seguir pensando en el cuerpo de Lisa Hayes bajo el suyo, en sus piernas interminables o en su aroma intoxicante que se le ha quedado pegado a la piel.

**\- ¿Por qué?-** exclama, desconcertado y se sienta en un sofá.

Ya ha arreglado la casa, hervido agua, chequeado que haya té y algo de comer _"… aunque sean unas pocas galletas…"_. De manera irracional, ha despegado el poster de Minmey y lo ha guardado en uno de los cajones de la cómoda _"… ¿Por qué mierda hice eso?... No es mi amante, no es sino mi superior, mi amiga… y la mujer que bese en medio de una pelea… ¿Cómo es que me excite al verla así de furiosa, como no pensé en las consecuencias… "_ Frustrado, repasa una y otra vez la escena en la oficina de Lisa… sus ojos verdes inyectados de furia, sus labios húmedos, sus pechos subiendo y bajando mientras le grita alterada… y luego; la suave piel de su nuca, la sedosidad de su pelo, el sabor de su lengua jugando con la propia, los gemidos casi animales saliendo de lo más profundo de su garganta…

**\- ¡Basta! –**se levanta de un salto del sofá, viendo maquinalmente la hora en su celular **–Sera mejor que vengas, Hayes, esto debe parar –**murmura mientras busca el control del equipo de música **–te pediré perdón por no haberme controlado, me disculparas, tomaremos té y comenzaras a burlarte de mí falta de alimentos decentes en casa; luego veremos alguna serie y me dirás que mañana iremos a comprar víveres-**

Suspirando al encontrar por fin lo que buscaba, se lanza nuevamente al sofá mientras murmura como un mantra:

**\- Eso es, eso pasara, solo eso pasara…**

* * *

20:30 hrs

Lisa se acurruca en su sillón frente al televisor mientras busca que ver. Se ha bañado y puesto una antigua franela de la época en que era una cadete más en la Academia Robotech. Ha preparado un ligero sándwich con una infusión de hierbas y prendido una lámpara de pie que le da una tenue luz a la habitación. Por más que trata de controlarse, ha mirado constantemente la hora en su celular, esperando que en algún momento Rick la llame; mas como no ha sucedido, comienza a relajarse y decide disfrutar de una antigua película de cowboys. El ruido de balas y persecuciones no le permite sentir los golpes en la puerta hasta que escucha un grito que la deja helada.

**\- ¡ABREME HAYES!**

El sobresalto es tal, que cae al suelo los restos de su cena y en dos pasos llega a la puerta y la abre

**\- ¡TU!**

**\- ¿A quién esperabas? –** Rick se apoya en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Lisa con descaro de pies a cabeza –** Te dije que fueras a mi casa-**

**\- ¿Y porque debería obedecerte?-** Lisa suelta un bufido e intenta cerrar la puerta más Hunter se lo impide atravesando su cuerpo

**\- Ni siquiera lo intentes, Capitana, o le aseguro que todo el barrio militar se va a enterar de que vengo a verte**

Aprovechando la sorpresa en la cara de Lisa, Rick simplemente la empuja suave y firmemente hacia un lado y pasa dentro del hogar

**\- Pues, claro, pasa así sin más-** sisea rabiosa la mujer

**\- Te dije que si no ibas, yo vendría por ti, ¿Cuál es la novedad?-** Rick la mira desafiante y siente que el aliento se le corta: La franela que lleva puesta Lisa esta tan desgastada, que trasluce gracias a la luz de la habitación las formas de la mujer, sus suaves curvas, sus pechos turgentes y sus pezones erectos… y más abajo… Vuelve sus ojos a la televisión para no seguir mirando

**\- ¿Viendo televisión, Hayes?**

**\- ¡Vaya! Ahora te importa lo que veo –**Lisa exuda furia por todos sus poros –** Pues es algo que a ti no te compete, Hunter**

**\- Te dije que teníamos que hablar**

**\- Pues no creo que sea necesario-** Lisa pasa rauda por el lado del piloto directo al sillón, sintiendo sus piernas temblar al sentir el inconfundible aroma de Rick

**\- ¿No lo crees?-** Rick la sigue de cerca, mirando las curvas de sus caderas y sus piernas torneadas

**\- Pues no –**Lisa se ha sentado y subido sus piernas, siendo consciente de la poca ropa que la cubre _"… ¿Se habrá fijado en eso?..."_

**\- Lisa, nos besamos en tu oficina, ¿Eso no da como para una conversación?**

**-¿NOS BESAMOS?-** Lisa se pone de pie de un salto y se para frente a Rick agitando un dedo acusador **–TU, TU ME BESASTE SIN PREVIO AVISO**

Rick no ha podido evitar recorrer de cuerpo completo a la mujer _"… ¡Por Dios! Esta casi desnuda provocándome, ¿No se da cuenta que a contraluz puedo ver su exquisito cuerpo? ¿Acaso pretende volverme loco?..." _No puede sacarle la vista de encima mientras ella, aun molesta, sigue hablando

**\- Eres desubicado, descontrolado… ¿Me estas escuchando?-**

Lisa lo mira y se calla. Sus ojos, esos ojos azules que la vuelven loca, están oscurecidos de deseo mientras la recorre de pies a cabeza. Maquinalmente, trata de volver a sentarse para no quedar expuesta, más Hunter simplemente se pone de pie y le bloquea el paso, tomándola de los brazos

**\- ¿Por qué?**

**\- ¿Por qué qué? -** Lisa evita hacer contacto visual, siente que las manos de Rick en sus brazos son lava ardiendo, que le transmite un calor que va directo a su sexo

**\- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? –**Hunter se acerca al oído de Lisa y susurra lentamente cada palabra **–Sabias que te buscaría, y me recibes así, con esta franela desgastada –**levanta su mano hasta llegar al cuello de la franela, puede ver el pulso acelerado de Lisa en su cuello mientras con el pulgar y el índice toma la tela**\- puedo verte, Lisa, cada parte de tu cuerpo se trasluce con esta cosa**

**\- Nnnnn nooo pensé que vendrías-** Lisa apenas puede tragar saliva mientras Rick aun la tiene sujeta del cuello de su preciada franela

**\- Pero aquí estoy, Lisa, y ni siquiera haces ademan de taparte con algo –**Rick avanza hacia la mujer y rodea con ambos brazos su cintura, buscando que ella sienta su sexo duro contra su vientre **-¿Por qué me provocas? –**murmura contra su cuello, apoyando sus labios en el

**\- Yo no he buscado provocarte –** Lisa no tiene fuerzas ni quiere alejarlo, el contacto de los brazos de Hunter, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo la han dejado indefensa a los avances del piloto

**\- Lo has hecho, Lisa-** Rick acaricia la espalda de la mujer mientras comienza a lamer su clavícula, avanzando hasta morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja **–Sabe Dios que mis intenciones eran otras, pero desde que abriste la puerta con esta cosita apenas tapándote-** gime mientras con su lengua traza un camino por la línea de la mandíbula de la mujer-** solo he querido besarte** – atrapa su boca y con su lengua la invade

Lisa se ha dejado hacer, toda excitación. Ya no le importa si está bien o mal. Solo quiere seguir sintiendo como la sangre se vuelve fuego al contacto de Rick. Lo rodea con ambos brazos por el cuello, aferrándose a él. Al hacerlo, la delgada franela se sube, lo que aprovecha Rick para bajar sus manos y acariciar sus curvas. El contacto la hace gemir descontroladamente, apretándose más contra el piloto.

Rick conoce su casa de memoria; y sin dudarlo un instante la toma en brazos, de manera tal que las piernas de la mujer rodean sus caderas. Puede sentir el ardor de su sexo mojado contra él mientras la lleva a la cama lo más rápido que puede.

**\- ¿Qué haces? –** gime la mujer en un último acto racional

**\- Lo que quieres que te haga, lo que no pude hacer en tu oficina esta tarde–** Rick la deposita sobre la cama** –Lo que quiero hacerte porque me provocas no tienes idea como-** murmura mientras se desnuda a manotazos.

Lisa solo puede mirar con impaciencia apoyada sobre sus codos, hasta que Hunter, completamente desnudo, lleva sus manos hasta la parte baja de la franela y, con un solo movimiento, la rompe

**\- ¡RICK!-**

**\- Te daré otra –** Hunter la mira con codicia mientras con sus manos comienza a acariciar sus pechos **– una que no se trasparente como esta –** murmura acercando su boca a unos de los pezones de la mujer y comienza a succionar ávidamente

Lisa solo puede gemir mientras siente que el cuerpo se derrite ante el contacto con esa boca. Puede sentir la mano de Hunter bajando por su entrepierna e introduciéndose en ella, los dedos yendo y viniendo, su pulgar acariciándole el clítoris. Un sonido ronco sale de su boca

-** ¡Oh, por Dios!**

**\- Estas tan caliente ahí dentro, Lisa-** Rick saborea sus dedos frente a la mujer **–tan húmeda, tan deliciosa, no puedo contenerme-**

**\- ¿Y qué te detiene?- ** Lisa lo desafía con la mirada mientras abre las piernas por completo, dejando su sexo a disposición

Rick entiende el mensaje, ubicándose sobre la mujer y penetrándola con urgencia. Siente como cada musculo de ella se aprieta en contra de su sexo, llevándolo cada vez más alto. Bombea una y otra vez sobre ella mientras la toma de su cuello y la besa. Se hunde hasta sentir que llega al clímax, sintiendo como la mujer gime y se contrae contra él, lo que provoca que se derrame en su interior.


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece, la historia si

* * *

Descansar siempre ha sido una de las cosas favoritas que hace Rick Hunter a diario; con las jornadas extensas de vuelo, cada vez lo hace menos. Sin embargo, ahora siente una paz difícil de explicar mientras abre sus ojos. El aroma de la vainilla inunda sus sentidos y lo hace relajarse aún más.

"…_Espera un momento…¿ VAINILLA?..."_

Intenta incorporarse de un salto, más al tratar de hacerlo su cuerpo choca con otro.

Con Lisa.

Desnuda a su lado

Igual que él.

En la habitación de ella.

La habitación de la Capitana Hayes

Como si el tráiler de una película pasara frente a sus ojos, comienza a recordar lo que paso ¿ayer? ¿Hoy? Ni siquiera sabe qué hora es, mientras por su cabeza desfilan imágenes de una Lisa que no pensaba que iba a conocer: desnuda, fogosa e insaciable

"… _¡Debo parar ahora mismo!..."_

Con cuidado, tratando sobre todo de no despertar a la mujer que yace dormida a su lado, se logra sentar en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Puede ver la espalda de Lisa y su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada. Incapaz de resistirse, comienza con su mano a acariciar suavemente su rostro a la vez que le saca algunos mechones de pelo. _"…tan tranquila te ves aquí, Hayes, ¡Pero como te encabritas por la Tac-net cuando algo no es como tú quieres… ni que decir de la forma en que gemías ayer mientras… mientras yo… ¿Quién eres en realidad, Lisa Hayes?..."_

Lisa siente sus dedos recorriendo la forma de su cara, mas no quiere abrir los ojos. Se queda quieta, como un gatito que disfruta las caricias prodigadas por el amo. El contacto de los dedos de Rick recorriendo su mandíbula, yendo y viniendo en un suave vaivén relaja en parte la tensión que vive. Porque su mente bulle en mil frases diferentes que decirle después de lo sucedido _"… ¿Qué pasara ahora?... ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarle a la cara?... ¡Cómo no fui capaz de parar esto antes!...". _De forma imprevista, deja de sentir los dedos de Hunter en su rostro y abre los ojos, encontrando la mirada de Rick sobre ella.

Y solo atina a sonreír

**\- ¿Cómo estas, Lisa?**

**\- Bien… bien –**musita la mujer mientras comienza a enderezarse

**\- Yo no haría eso-** dice Rick con una media sonrisa

**\- No es algo que te… ¡DIOS!-** Al sentarse y caer la sabana que la cubría, Lisa se da cuenta que esta desnuda. De un manotazo vuelve a cubrirse mientras Hunter se ríe

**\- Te lo dije**

**\- ¡No es el momento, Capitán Hunter!**

**\- ¡Oh, vamos, Lisa! ¿Vas a llamarme por mi grado AHORA?**

**\- Pues… pues… No-** Lisa estira sus piernas y apoya sus manos sobre ellas, mirándolas con detenimiento

**\- Lisa-** Rick observa el gesto de la mujer mudo, mientras oleadas de culpa lo empiezan a corroer _"… se siente avergonzada… ¡obvio! Si casi la obligue a acostarse conmigo… aunque no fue reacia a mis caricias..."_ **-¿Te sientes… bien?**

**\- Si… si… es solo que…-** _"… ¿Cómo te explico, piloto idiota, que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero que tengo claro que para ti solo fue un maldito polvo?..."_

**\- Si no quieres hablar ahora, lo entiendo... yo lamento si fui muy… brusco-** Rick se atraganta con las palabras

**\- Yo… entiendo que esto para ti sea complicado, Rick… nos dejamos llevar… y eso es todo, ¿No?-** _"… ya te olvidaras de esto cuando veas a tu estrellita desafinada…"_

La frialdad de la voz de la mujer hace a Hunter mirarla con detenimiento; la cabeza gacha no permite que vea sus ojos; y su cuerpo, hace un par de horas receptivo a sus caricias, ahora se encuentra rígido. Y, extrañamente, le duele la sensación de rechazo que le inunda el pecho.

**\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Lisa-** su voz suena fría, impersonal

**\- Ok-** _"… ¡NO TE VAYAS; IMBECIL; QUEDATE CONMIGO!..."_ Lisa ve como Rick se sienta dándole la espalda, resistiendo las ganas de extender su mano y retenerle** –Rick-** musita quedamente.

El susurro de Lisa detiene a Hunter, que ya buscaba con la mirada su bóxer, y voltea a ver a la mujer. La fragilidad que ve en ella lo conmueve al punto de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con ternura

**\- Tranquila-** murmura contra su frente, mientras siente como la mujer se encoje entre sus brazos- **Yo jamás dejaría que tu nombre… que alguien supiera…**

Lisa, acurrucada, no dice nada. Su corazón se ha desbocado al sentirse en brazos del hombre por el cual sufre en silencio, y tampoco se siente capaz de corregir el error de pensar que ella está preocupada del que dirán _"… Mejor que crea eso… así no debo decirle que es lo que me pasa realmente…"_

Rick la sigue meciendo con suavidad, apretándola contra su cuerpo instintivamente. No quiere soltarla; mas su acompasada respiración da cuenta de que la mujer ha terminado durmiéndose en sus brazos. La recuesta con suavidad sobre la cama, para luego silenciosamente tomar su ropa y vestirse en silencio. Cuando va a salir, algo se enreda en sus pies: La franela de la Academia Robotech, rasgada en la mitad. Sin pensarlo, la recoge y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Una vez fuera, suspira profundamente y camina en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

**_(Dos semanas después)_**

**\- TENIENTE HUNTER**

**\- ¿Ah?-** Rick parpadea un par de veces, mirando la pantalla de la Tac-net. Nuevamente, la imagen le habla

**\- ¿Está bien? ¿Debo repetirle las instrucciones?**

**\- No, no, Kim… está bien, nos mantenemos QAP; Skull Fuera-** Rick extiende la mano y cierra comunicaciones

"… _¿Dónde estás Lisa?; no te he visto en dos semanas, huyes de mi como si fuera la peste. Y quiero verte, necesito ver como estas, tus ojos verdes me torturan cada noche, tu aroma a vainilla puedo percibirlo en cada lugar donde has estado, mas no te encuentro. ¿Por qué me estas evitando? Te he buscado en todas partes, he tratado de interceptarte y aun así… ¡Nada!... ¿Me odias, Lisa?... necesito saber cómo estas… tengo que verte hoy…"_ Hunter envía las instrucciones recibidas a su escuadrón, con solo una palabra grabada en su mente, mientras urde una forma de volver a ver a Lisa Hayes:

"… _Hoy…"_

* * *

Lisa camina en dirección a su casa en el barrio militar. Ya van dos semanas que no ve a Hunter. Al día siguiente de su encuentro, cambio todos los horarios de manera tal que no coincidan ni siquiera en la Tac-net _"… algún beneficio de ser la jefa…"._Ha evitado todo lugar donde pudiese encontrarlo: el casino de oficiales, la tienda de víveres, incluso el café Seciele. Y Claudia, sagaz como siempre, hoy se lo ha hecho notar en su oficina mientras trabajan.

_(Flash back)_

-** ¿A qué vas con todo esto, Lisa?**

**\- ¿De qué hablas?** – Lisa murmura mientras revisa unos informes

**\- ¡Lo estas evitando, cariño!**

**\- ¿Qué cosa?**

Claudia gruñe y golpea la mesa

**\- Pues a Hunter, lo estas evitando, ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber?**

Lisa parpadea nerviosa en dirección a Claudia, mas logra componerse a tiempo para contestarle

**\- Pues me canse de tanto pelear, Clau, eso es todo**

**\- Mmmmm No sé, Lisa… -** Claudia mira con cariño a Lisa y luego sonríe **–aunque no importa, si ha pasado algo, seguro lo sabré cuando sea el momento indicado-**

**\- ¡Oh Claudia! Exageras-** Lisa vuelve a tomar sus papeles para no tener que mirar a la mujer que tiene al frente

**\- No se… no se-** Claudia ríe con fuerza mientras lisa se atraganta con su café

_(Fin flash back)_

Aun en ese momento, solo de recordar la voz de Claudia, Lisa tiembla casi imperceptiblemente _"… como que llegue a saber lo que ha pasado, ¡Me mata!..."_. Al llegar a su casa, abre con rapidez la puerta y entra; yendo rauda a la ducha pues siente que necesita un baño para relajarse. Es por ese motivo que no siente cuando el ventanal del patio trasero se abre, dejando pasar a un hombre silencioso con una caja en sus manos que se dirige con suavidad a su habitación. Lisa sale del baño envuelta en una bata y, hambrienta, se dirige a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación sale un grito de su garganta

**\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**\- Schhhhhhh Lisa, soy yo, Rick**

**\- ¡Ya se que eres tu! ¡Qué haces aquí!–** Lisa tiene los ojos como platos, sin entender porque Rick Hunter esta frente a ella en jeans y polera, sosteniendo una caja en las manos -**¿Qué es eso?**

**\- ¡¿Esto?!-** Rick mira a Lisa y la caja, indistintamente** –Pues… es algo que te debía, y como no te había visto en días, pensé en traerlo a tu casa. Al no responder la puerta, entre por el patio trasero. Solo iba a dejarlo sobre tu cama e irme-** dicho esto, Hunter extiende la caja a Lisa, como un colegial que regala una manzana a su maestra **–Aquí tienes-**

Sin dejar de mirarle con desconfianza, Lisa toma la caja de manos de Rick y la abre… Dentro de ella, una flamante franela de la Academia Robotech se luce frente a los ojos de una sorprendida Lisa Hayes, que la toma con suavidad entre sus manos. Bajo el logo, las letras R. Hunter se destacan en color azul oscuro, mientras que el inconfundible aroma del piloto, mezcla de tabaco y madera, impregna la habitación. Lisa aprieta la prenda de vestir contra ella, para que Rick no pueda notar el temblor de sus manos y lo mira, interrogante.

**\- Lisa…-** Rick sonríe de medio lado –** Te la debía-** el tiempo parece detenerse unos segundos mientras se pierde en el color esmeralda de sus ojos

-** No… no debiste molestarte, Rick… Solo era una vieja franela…-** Lisa contiene sus ganas de hundir su nariz y perderse en el olor penetrante que sale de la prenda de vestir que aferra contra su cuerpo.

-** Yo…-**Rick tartamudea- **yo no quiero que… que estés sin pijama…** _"… Ni que salgas a abrir la puerta casi desnuda…"_

-** ¡Oh! –**Lisa no sabe que decir, recordando las manos de Hunter sobre ella –**pues gracias**\- se inclina hacia adelante poniéndose de punta de pies para dar un casto beso en la mejilla a Hunter, pero este la detiene poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su rostro, besándola en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve, ninguno de los dos rechaza el contacto. Simplemente se quedan ahí, con los ojos cerrados, besándose. Lisa finalmente cede, soltando la franela y rodeando el cuerpo de Hunter, quien al sentirse aceptado en ese abrazo cálido, mueve su boca sobre la de ella para profundizar el beso mientras la empuja contra la pared. La necesita, ahora se da cuenta que estas dos semanas sin verla han sido un pequeño infierno en vida y que necesitaba sentir su aroma a vainilla y su cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo.

Mientras la sigue besando, sus manos han bajado hasta el cordón de la bata, soltándolo. Más no la abre, sino que se aleja de sus labios y, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos, pregunta

**\- ¿Puedo?**

Lisa lo mira, ahogando un gemido de frustración por el beso interrumpido. Ve los ojos de Hunter, cargados de necesidad y deseos reprimidos. Y no puede negarse al influjo tentador del sexo.

**\- Puedes**

Rick abre la bata que la envuelve, y se admira nuevamente de la belleza de la mujer que tiene frente a él. Con ambas manos acuna sus pechos, mientras se inclina sobre su boca nuevamente.

El beso se vuelve más intenso, más profundo. Lisa pega su cuerpo a Rick, mientras este la aprisiona contra el muro y sus manos bajan hasta el sexo de la mujer. Los dedos del piloto se deslizan por su monte de venus hasta hundirse en ella, sintiendo como el interior de Lisa se ha vuelto un horno líquido que parece quemarle y que lo incitan a mucho más.

Las manos de la mujer, ansiosas, han bajado hasta su pantalón; y con poca dificultad logran desabrocharlo y bajarlo, dejando su virilidad expuesta. Entendiendo el mensaje, Hunter toma una de las piernas de Lisa y la pone en su cadera, para penetrarla de un solo empujón.

Se quedan quietos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que los van poseyendo. El sexo de Lisa lo envuelve, lo atormenta en su estrechez a tal punto que se escapa un gruñido de su garganta al momento que ella dice:

**\- Muevete dentro mio... por favor**

Y Hunter se mueve, gimiendo contra la boca de una Lisa totalmente erotizada, que jadea excitada mientras rodea con ambas piernas ya las caderas del piloto y se aferra a su cuello. Sigue gimiendo mientras sus lenguas se enredan en un beso intenso, y sigue gimiendo cuando, ya descontrolado, acaba dentro de la mujer en medio de los gemidos satisfechos de ella.

De la Capitana Hayes.

Lo volvió a hacer.

La poseyó y acabo en ella.

Dentro de ella.

Y entonces se da cuenta que ya no hay vuelta atras

* * *

Vamos por mas


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece; a estas alturas la historia se cuenta sola

* * *

Lisa despierta con una sensación de tranquilidad que hace tiempo no lograba. Dos semanas para ser precisos, desde que Hunter la había ido a encarar a su casa.

Rick Hunter

"… _¡Oh, Dios! De nuevo…"_

Elizabeth Hayes se sienta de golpe en su cama, inspeccionando con ojo minucioso la habitación; la calma aparente se transforma en sorpresa: la cama totalmente desecha, su bata de baño lanzada en el piso _"… eso que está en la lámpara es acaso un… ¿Calcetín?..."_. Antes de que pueda decir algo, Rick se aparece en la puerta de su habitación, un tazón humeante en la mano, descalzo y sin polera. Se acerca a la cama y le entrega el oscuro café a la mujer:

**\- Toma, Lisa**

**\- Gracias-** murmura evitando el contacto visual, más Rick toma su mentón y la obliga a mirarle a los ojos

**-Lisa, tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando**

**-Rick, yo…**

**-¿Si? –** Rick entorna los ojos mirando a la mujer que tiene frente a él; enroscada en la cama apenas cubierta por la sabana, parece un gatito confundido _"… una gatita consentida y mal carácter…"_ la comparación le provoca una sonrisa mientras extiende la mano y coloca un mechón de pelo de Lisa detrás de su oreja

Lisa mira el tazón, sintiendo que el mundo gira alrededor del brebaje y de ella misma _"… ¿Cómo llegamos de pelear así a tener sexo en menos de 15 días?... no entiendo nada… ¿Qué nos está pasando, Rick?..."_

**-Sé que debes estar confundida, Lisa-** Rick toma la palabra al ver a la mujer, por primera vez desde que se conocen, como un libro abierto a sus ojos **–Ninguno de los dos esperaba estar así con el otro, pero ha sucedido… y me ha gustado-**

**-¿Gustado?-** Lisa abre los ojos como platos y mira escandalizada a Hunter

**-A ti también, Lisa, no puedes negar lo… Emm… receptiva que eres-** Hunter sonríe ante las mejillas rojas de su capitana

**-No… no te burles Hunter, no soy una mujer de gran experiencia-** Lisa se acomoda en la cama, nerviosa

**-Pues no lo he notado-** Rick sonríe

**-¡HUNTER!**

**-Paz, Lisa, Paz por favor –**Rick levanta las manos en señal de rendición **–Solo quiero que decidamos**

**-¿Decidir qué?**

**-Que pasara entre nosotros, ¿De qué otra cosa podríamos hablar ahora?**

Entre ellos se cierne un silencio, no incomodo sino cálido. Lisa vislumbra una esperanza en el "nosotros" mencionado por Rick; mientras que él no puede sino sentirse conmovido por la mujer que está descubriendo detrás de la Reina de Hielo, de la controladora y siempre eficaz Capitana.

**-Yo… yo no sé, Rick-** Lisa aferra el tazón de café y se lo toma de un solo gran sorbo

**-Yo tampoco sé a qué viene esto, Lisa, pero quiero que tengas claro que nadie sabrá que nos hemos acostado-** Rick disfruta cuando la mujer se atraganta y lo mira

**-¿Nadie? -** _"… ¿Se avergüenza? ¿Se arrepiente?... ¿Qué demonios?..."_

**-Nadie -** _"… ¿Se avergüenza de mí?... ¡Qué mujer más compleja!…"_

**-Entonces… ¿No se volverá a repetir?-** Lisa no controla las palabras que salen, disparadas, de su boca

**-Pues… No se… ¿Quieres que se repita? –** Rick la mira, sorprendido _"… Gatita consentida, ¿Tanto te ha gustado?..."_

**-Yo… no se…-** Lisa mira su tazón vacío, más Rick se lo quita de las manos y, tomando su rostro, la obliga a mirarle. Sus ojos verdes son cristales que le permiten ver con claridad la pasión contenida de la mujer y; algo más _"… ¿Amor?... ¿Sera que sientes eso por mi Lisa? ¿O es la culpa por traicionar el recuerdo de Riber?..."_

Nuevamente, el silencio cae entre ambos, hasta que Hunter lo rompe con un suave beso en la frente de la mujer y luego, en sus labios.

**-Gatita, gatita-** murmura contra su boca **–Lo único que puedo decirte es que no me gusta compartir**

**-¿Compartir?-** Lisa se deja hacer, se entrega a la voluntad de las caricias del piloto

**-No quiero a nadie aquí-** Rick la suelta y apunta a su sien-** ni aquí** –apunta a su corazón-

Lisa lo mira extrañada, sin entender; hasta que sigue la vista de Hunter, que va directo a su mesita de noche: Una fotografía de Riber junto a ella sentados bajo un árbol. Lisa lo mira de vuelta, y poniendo sus brazos en las caderas, exclama:

**-Pues a mí tampoco me gusta compartir, Hunter**

La reacción de la mujer provoca una ronca carcajada en el piloto, que la hace molestar aún más.

**-Si crees que tolerare que…-** Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Rick la silencia con un dedo.

**-Lisa… es mutuo… tu tampoco tendrás que compartirme, con nadie**

**-¿Seguro?**

La mirada de Rick recorre las formas de la mujer. Hace dos semanas atrás si alguien le digiera que estaría con Lisa en su cama en vez de Minmey, habría reído. Hoy, frente a ella, la imagen que guardaba de la cantante parece haberse esfumado.

**-Seguro-**

**-Entonces, ¿Solo vamos a acostarnos?-** Las palabras vuelven a arrancarse de la boca de Hayes sin control, por lo que decide tapársela con ambas manos

**-¿Soy tu juguete sexual, gatita?-** Rick rie de buena gana más de pronto se calla y pone serio **–Lisa, no sé qué nos ocurre, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti… y creo que debemos ir paso a paso… si eso significa que debo dejar de tener sexo contigo para explorar que ocurre entre nosotros; pues estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario**

Lisa solo lo mira en silencio, incrédula _"… ¿Acaso estas diciendo que…?..."_; a lo que Rick la abraza y murmura con una voz cargada de sensualidad:

**-Sin sexo, gatita preciosa, hasta saber que nos está pasando ¿Te parece?**

**-Pues… ¿Si? –**Lisa vibra con la voz de Hunter en su oído

Rick sonríe con ternura, abrazando a la mujer

**-¡Muy Bien!, entonces ve a bañarte y vístete mujer, porque no quiero romper mi palabra 5 minutos después de empeñarla**

Lisa no puede sino reír ante la frase _"… como si fuera la primera vez que rompes una regla…"_, levantándose envuelta en la sabana se dirige al baño, bajo la mirada de Rick Hunter

**-¿Lisa?**

**-¿Si? -**, la mujer se da vuelta y Hunter puede admirar su cintura estrecha

**-Esto será solo nuestro, no quiero a nadie metido aquí ¿Estás de acuerdo? –**La voz de Rick suena... celosa; mas Lisa hace caso omiso

**-Me parece, Rick… solo estamos averiguando que pasa**

Y dicho lo anterior, entra al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Los siguientes días en la base son, por decir lo menos, extraños para todos. Más que cualquier cambio climático extremo, para nadie pasa desapercibido el cese de hostilidades entre Hayes y Hunter. Si bien es cierto se ven menos, ya que no coinciden en todos los horarios, no es menor decir que la calma de la base es, según algunos, hasta peligrosa.

En medio de una más de las reuniones con el Almirante Global, ambos personajes, sentados en extremos opuestos, simplemente se ignoran. La "paz armada" que ambos parecen haberse impuesto para muchos es un oasis que pretenden disfrutar. Sin embargo, para los ojos de Global no pasan desapercibidos las miradas furtivas de Hunter hacia Lisa; ni el hecho de que ella enrojece levemente cada vez que cruza su vista con el piloto.

Y como si la luz se hiciera después de la tormenta, Henry Global entiende.

…"_Se han acostando"…_

La revelación lo golpea con tal fuerza, que el almirante se para de su asiento como si un resorte lo empujara, dejando atónitos a quienes le acompañan.

**\- ¿Almirante?-** Claudia lo mira, boquiabierta

**-Debo irme, Buenas tardes**

Y sale con tanta rapidez que Claudia apenas le puede seguir el paso

**-Almirante Global, que está pasando-** lo sigue, literalmente, al trote

-**Claudia, dime ¿Cuántas veces han peleado Lisa y el pelmazo piloto en el último tiempo?**

**-Pues… más allá de tres o cuatro veces… nada, almirante, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con su salida?**

**-¿Y se gritan?**

**-¿Sé que...? –** Claudia aun no entiende el tenor de las preguntas **– pues… si, se gritan muchísimo-**

**-¿Cómo siempre?**

**\- Mmmmm…. Han dejado de insultarse, eso si-** Claudia sigue al almirante hasta su oficina, y lo jala del brazo

**\- ¿Qué está pasando, almirante?**

**\- ¿No has notado algun otro cambio? ¿En ninguno de los dos?**

**\- Pues... Lisa... -**Claudia mira a Global, aun sin entender nada **-ya no tiene la foto de Riber en su oficina-**

**\- ¿Realmente no lo ves, Claudia Grant?-** El almirante comienza a reír con fuerza **-¿No entiendes lo que pasa?**

Claudia lo mira en silencio. Y luego, abriendo los ojos como platos, murmura

**-No… Lisa me habría dicho algo, es imposible…**

**-Estoy seguro, Claudia… Como que me llamo Henry Global**

**-Pero almirante… ¿Ud., cree que…?**

**-Claudia, dejemos que estos dos se entiendan… Y esperemos a ver qué sucede…**

* * *

(Un mes después)

Claudia camina con un par de carpetas en dirección a la oficina de la Capitana Lisa Hayes; nada fuera de lo normal diría cualquiera, si no conocieran a Claudia Grant. Y en la base, todos la conocen lo suficiente como para saber que hay problemas a la vista. La morena se apresura en llegar donde su amiga y simplemente entra sin golpear siquiera la puerta.

Lisa Hayes está revisando unos informes, más su cabeza esta en los días que ha pasado junto a Hunter. Los primeros días desde el "acuerdo de palabra" –nombre ridículo según ella con el que Hunter ha definido su seudo-relacion- no han tenido inconveniente alguno: se juntan indistintamente en casa de Lisa o Rick, cenan juntos y luego… duermen. Lisa aún se sorprende de lo atento, cariñoso y provocador que llega a ser el piloto con ella…

(Flash back)

**-¿Te gusto la cena hoy, Gatita?-** Rick termina de levantar la mesa y se dirige a la mujer que esta enroscada en el sofá con algo escondido en su espalda

**-No soy una mascota, Rick, deja de decirme así-** Lisa lo mira intentando parecer molesta

**-Eres mi gatita, te guste o no-** Rick sonríe mientras se sienta a su lado –**Y para mi gatita solo lo mejor-** Abre con un gesto grandilocuente la cajita que traía tras de sí, revelando unos bombones de chocolate

**-¡Oh! ¡Chocolate!-** Lisa sonríe satisfecha y se inclina hacia la caja más Hunter la frena

**-No, Lisa… yo te los daré-** Ante la mirada interrogativa de la mujer, saca un bombón, lo toma entre sus dedos y lo pone frente a su boca

**-No es necesario, Rick… yo…**

**-Ábrela –**Los ojos de Hunter están oscuros de deseo, su voz cargada de una sexualidad mal contenida.

Y Lisa abre la boca

Hunter introduce el chocolate en la boca de la mujer, y luego la mira como ella cierra los ojos y disfruta del dulce. Así lo hace una y otra vez, manchándose los dedos con el mismo chocolate y dejando que ella los limpie con su lengua, lamiéndolo.

Lisa siente que va a enloquecer de deseo, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que viajan desde su boca hacia abajo, estimulando su sexo.

Mira a Hunter, quien está jadeando ligeramente mientras ella le lame con fruición el dedo índice. Y cierra los ojos. Lo quiere dentro de ella "…_AHORA…"_

**-¿Quieres ver televisión?-**

Los ojos de Lisa se abren

Hunter esta con el control remoto en mano, mirándola como una fiera hambrienta

**-¿Estás seguro?-**

**\- No pretendo romper mi promesa, gatita, veremos televisión y a dormir cada uno en su casa**

**\- ¡Eres insoportable, Hunter!**

**\- Ya lo sé… gatita**

(Fin Flash back)

-**LISAAAA**

El grito de Claudia vuelve a la realidad a la Capitana Hayes, que con esfuerzo se concentra en la morena

**-¿Qué sucede, Clau?-** parpadea un par de veces…_· ¿En qué momento entro a mi oficina?"…_

**-¿Pues qué te pasa, mujer? Te estoy hablando y tu como boba ahí sin siquiera escucharme…**_"y debieras, la noticia que te tengo no te va a gustar"..._

**-Ya tienes mi atención, Claudia, así que dime**

**-Secuestraron a Minmey**

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién?**

**-Khayron-** Claudia mira a su amiga con lastima –**y está pidiendo de rescate el SDF-1-**

Lisa se queda muda mirando la pared. Es el momento que temía. Lynn Minmey apareciendo en su vida nuevamente. Y como si fuera poco, secuestrada. Más trágico no podía ser. No obstante, se recompone recordando que, ante todo, es una oficial del ejército

**-Llama a los mejores líderes de escuadrón, debemos rescatarla; que Hunter venga para que llevemos a cabo la operación**

**-Lisa… ¿A Rick Hunter?-**

**-No conozco a otro piloto idiota con ese apellido, Claudia, solo llama a Hunter para poner en acción el plan de rescate**

**-¿Qué plan de rescate?**

**-Broken Heart**

* * *

Vamos por el quinto


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece

He alterado algunos acontecimientos; a gusto

* * *

Encerrada en su oficina, siendo ya cerca de la medianoche, la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes se sirve nuevamente su vaso con wiskhey. En la soledad de su lugar de trabajo, su refugio, repasa nuevamente lo sucedido en el día. El rescate de la "mosquita muerta", el canario de Macross, Lynn Minmey.

"… _como nunca, o como siempre, la operación fue un éxito… y ese éxito solo me trajo un profundo dolor… como si no fuera suficiente tener que rescatarla, ver como la muchachita corría a los brazos de Rick para besarle… ¡Dios! ¡Es que no podía haber sido más perfecto!..."_

A su lado, el celular vibra una y otra vez. La pantalla se ilumina con el nombre de Rick Hunter, pero ella simplemente lo ignora y lo pone en silencio, mientras mira por la ventana las estrellas y comienzan, una a una, a caer sus lágrimas,

(Flash Back)

Lisa siente sus piernas temblar mientras puede ver como Minmey corre con los brazos extendidos hacia Rick, que esta de espaldas a ella. No puede ver su rostro, pero tampoco le hace falta para saber, con lo mucho que lo conoce, lo dichoso que debe estar. Incapaz de soportar lo que seguramente vendrá ahora, simplemente se da la media vuelta

**\- Claudia**

**\- Lisa –**responde la morena que, a último momento, ha insistido en acompañarle en esta misión, a sabiendas de lo que podría esperarle

**\- Quedas a cargo**

**\- Pero… Lisa**

**\- ¡Quedas a cargo!**

Sintiendo el peso de su desgracia en los hombros, simplemente da la espalda a esa realidad que, por un momento, había pensado que no volvería a ver.

(Fin Flash Back)

Sintiendo un vacío en el lugar donde estaría el corazón, la mujer toma el vaso y lo estrella contra la muralla

**\- ¡SE SUPONIA QUE NO IBA A COMPARTIRTE!**

Y rompe en un llanto desconsolado, cayendo de rodillas junto al escritorio

Desde la puerta, una figura familiar la mira comprensivamente

**-Lisa**

Desde el sopor propio del alcohol, Lisa Hayes mira hacia la dirección de donde proviene la voz

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Claudia?-** apenas puede modular las palabras _..." ¿Hace cuanto que esta aqui?..._

**-Vine por ti, querida**

**-¿Qué viniste a qué?**

**-A llevarte conmigo, Lisa Hayes, que así estas dando una lástima que no mereces**

**-Claudia… yo… yo… -**Lisa apenas es capaz de hilar las ideas, más que la borrachera, es el dolor quien habla a través de ella

**-No me expliques nada, no es necesario, se todo lo que necesito saber**

Tomando su abrigo desde el perchero, Claudia lo pone sobre los hombros de Lisa y la ayuda a levantarse.

**-Claudia, solo quiero… quiero… olvidar-** musita la mujer

**-Vamos, vamos a mi casa Lisa-** Claudia mira a la mesa, y viendo el estado de su amiga, decide tomar la botella de wiskhey y llevarla con ella _"… creo que a ti te vamos a necesitar…"_

* * *

(Unas horas antes)

Rick Hunter, de pie al lado de su veritech, ve como se acerca a él corriendo una aliviada Minmey. A medida que la mujer corre hacia él, los recuerdos que tiene junto a ella van desfilando, uno tras otro, por su cabeza. Y con cada imagen, donde puede percibir el desdén con que lo trato la mujer y lo desconsiderada que fue, aparece su contraparte: Lisa Hayes siempre a su lado. Para cuando vuelve en sí; siente el abrazo apretado de Minmey, así como sus ojos sobre el

**-Rick, ¡oh Rick! Viniste por mi-** Minmey lo mira con agradecimiento, lanzándole los brazos al cuello, buscando ¿besarle?

**-Era mi deber**

La respuesta seca conmociona a la cantante, quien se percata que es ELLA la que abraza al piloto, ELLA la que busca su boca. Rick Hunter esta erguido, tieso… inalcanzable… ignorándola.

**-Pero… pero ¿Qué pasa, Rick? Pensé que te preocuparías, que… que…**

**-Se nos dio la instrucción de rescatarte, Minmey. A mi escuadrón, no solo a mí. Y cumplimos con nuestro deber.**

Con firmeza, Rick se deshace del abrazo de la mujer y le hace un saludo militar, mientras Kyle lo mira, furioso.

**-El ejercito que tanto daño hizo, te ha salvado. Espero lo recuerdes. **

**-Pero… Rick…**

**-¡MINMEY!, deja que se vaya, no tenemos nada que agradecer a quien contribuyo a la destrucción del planeta-** Kyle la toma del brazo, mientras Rick se da vuelta y encuentra la mirada de Claudia sobre el

"… _Lisa… ¿Dónde está Lisa?..."_

* * *

Rick golpea nuevamente la puerta de la casa de Lisa, más nadie le abre. Después de cumplir con la misión encomendada, y ver el rostro pétreo de Claudia Grant, decide simplemente ir por ella directamente a su casa.

Y ahora, no está allí.

Entra por el patio trasero y ve por cada ventana.

Nada.

"… _¿Dónde te has metido, gatita?... ¿Por qué no me contestas ni mensajes ni llamadas?... no te han visto en la base, no estás en tu casa… ¿Dónde te escondes?..."_

La lluvia comienza a caer en la ciudad, mojando al piloto. Entonces, por instinto, decide llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarle

* * *

**-Yo le creí, Claudia, yo le creí todo-** Lisa toma la botella y le da un sorbo, dejando a Claudia de una pieza

-**SI hubiese sabido que tomabas como marinero borracho, no traigo esa botella, Lisa**

**-¡Pues la trajiste, así que hay que vaciarla!**

**-¡Basta, mujer! –** Claudia le quita la botella y la deja sobre la mesa de centro- **Deja de provocar lastima y dime ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por él?**

**-¿Decirle? ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? ¡Si no quiere que nadie sepa nada!**

Lisa intenta pararse, más su mareo es tal que cae al sofá nuevamente

**-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quiere cuidarte? ¿Qué no quiere que estés en boca de todos?**

**-Pues… debiera cuidarme de él, que se anda besando con la… la….-** Lisa piensa en alguna ofensa, pero el vapor del alcohol no le ayuda a encontrar una palabra exacta

Mientras Hayes murmura incoherencias sobre canarios y formas de matar, Claudia recibe una llamada. Al ver quien es, va a responder a la cocina

**-¿Si?**

**-Claudia, ¡Por fin! Dime, ¿Esta…?**

**-¿Lisa Hayes?**

**-¡Si!... Claudia, ella**

**-¿Está bien? Pues ¿Qué crees tú después del show del canario?**

**-Claudia, voy para allá**

**-Rick-** Claudia mira a través de la puerta de la cocina como Lisa toma la botella y se pone a beber desde ella **–No sé si ella esté en condiciones de…-**

**-Claudia, no estas entendiendo, voy en camino en un jeep militar-**

**-Hunter, a mí no me vienes con…**

El único sonido que responde a Claudia es el sonido del teléfono colgado _"… ¿Pero que se cree este enano malcriado?..."_ No alcanza a llegar a Lisa cuando golpean la puerta.

-**Claudia, abre la puerta**

Mientras se dirige a la entrada, Claudia ve como Lisa trata de incorporarse sin éxito desde el sofá, cayendo nuevamente. La abre con furia

-**¡TU! Rick, debes saber…**

**-Ahora no, Claudia-** Rick la empuja sin miramiento alguno, viendo sobre el sofá a una muy ebria Lisa Hayes -**¿Qué le paso?**

**-Pues ¿Qué crees, idiota? –** Claudia lo mira, incrédula de que haya sido capaz de empujarla _"… ¿A mí, Hunter? ¿Me empujaste A MI?... agradece que eres el hermano de Roy…"_

**-¿Qué clase de amiga eres, Claudia, que deja a Lisa ponerse así?-** Rick la mira, claramente furioso **–Lisa no está acostumbrada a tomar así, debería darte vergüenza-**

**-¿Qué me dices que? –** Claudia no da crédito a lo que escucha, esta pasmada

-**Me la voy a llevar**

**-¿QUE?**\- Lisa apenas logra entender lo que está pasando -**¿Qué haces aquí, pelmazo infeliz bueno para nada? ¿Te aburrió la cantante?**

Rick mira a Lisa, furioso de su estado

**-Tú, Hayes, te vas conmigo ahora a casa**

**-¡TU NO ME MANDAS, IDIOTA!-** Lisa hace ademan de levantarse más trastabilla, cayendo hacia adelante. Rick alcanza a tomarla de la cintura empujándola al sofá.

**-¿Qué clase de gatita eres? –**le susurra al oído, inclinándose sobre ella

-**¡NO SOY TU GATITA!-** grita furibunda la mujer, levantando los brazos, momento que Hunter aprovecha para tomarla desde las piernas y la cintura, llevándosela literalmente al hombro ante la mirada atónita de Claudia Grant

-Nos vamos, Hayes- Rick mira a Claudia –**Claudia, ya hablaremos de esto más adelante, te hago responsable a ti por como la encuentro-**

**-Suéltame Hunter, te acusare con la Policía Militar, te mandare a arrestar, te encerrare como un gusano… ¡NO! como una rata… mejor, como una cucaracha… no veras la luz del sol en tu vi…-** Un sonoro golpe suena en la estancia. Rick, a mano abierta, le ha dado una palmada a Lisa en el trasero, que increíblemente la deja muda.

Claudia ve la escena en el más absoluto silencio. Rick pasa a su lado, la mira y sin dirigirle la palabra, se retira, dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia el jeep. Abre la puerta del copiloto y sienta a la mujer; poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad. Luego, se sube al asiento del conductor, pone en marcha el automóvil y se va.

La morena, inmóvil, se limita finalmente a sonreír mientras cierra la puerta _"… ¡Oh Roy! Si estuvieras aquí, seguro aplaudirías al muchacho… ¡Pero vaya el genio que tiene!... de todos modos, me las va a pagar por haberme tratado así…"_

El camino a casa de Rick, el silencio solo se interrumpe por los quejidos de Hayes. Rick la mira de soslayo como la mujer intenta por todos los medios no vomitar dentro del jeep _"… gatita mala, si no fuera por tu estado deplorable, te castigaría…"_. Al llegar a su casa, Hunter se baja del auto, corre para abrir la puerta y luego vuelve por la mujer; quien intenta burdamente rechazarle

**-No me toque, Capitán Hunter**

**-Ah, no… esto sí que no te lo aguanto, Hayes-** Rick la toma de la cintura y las piernas, levantándola con facilidad y llevándola dentro, directamente a su dormitorio

Lisa intenta quejarse en principio, más al verse en la cama de Rick y sentir como el comienza a desvestirla, lo mira anhelante

**-¿Tendremos acción, piloto?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Pues… estamos en tu cama… y me estas desvistiendo…** -Lisa de pronto cambia de ánimo- **¿Acaso te acuestas conmigo porque el canario te rechazo?**

**-Lisa –**Rick la mira, divertido pese a todo- **estas muy borracha, así que vas a acostarte en mi cama para que puedas descansar**\- Hunter ya le ha sacado toda la ropa, exceptuando unas pequeñas braguitas. Busca en su armario, hasta que saca una polera delgada que a duras penas le pone a la mujer. No alcanza a terminar de hacerlo, cuando el rostro de Hayes se contrae en una mueca de asco

-**¡Dios!... creo que…**

**-Espera, mujer… espera…-** Rick trae un balde desde la cocina, justo a tiempo para evitar que el vómito de la mujer manche todo a su alrededor.

Lisa Hayes mira indistintamente al balde y a Rick; rompiendo en llanto.

-**¡Porque me hiciste esto!**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Estar con ella-** Lisa da pequeños hipidos

**-Lisa-** Rick le toma el cabello, haciéndole una trenza y luego la acuesta de lado **–te prometo que mañana hablaremos, ahora por favor duerme y descansa. Si quieres vomitar, esto se queda aquí-** apunta el balde – **me quedare contigo cuidándote, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Nnnno…no estoy bien-** Lisa musita mientras se pone en posición fetal, mientras Hunter se ubica detrás de ella, abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza hasta que finalmente se duerme.

* * *

La resequedad de la boca hace que Lisa despierte a duras penas deseando con todas sus fuerzas un vaso de agua. Mira con los ojos semi cerrados, y con asombro se da cuenta que no está en su habitación. El brazo posesivo de Hunter rodea su cintura, un asqueroso balde con vomito hiede a un costado de la cama y ella… ella esta solo vestida con una polera vieja de Rick. Imágenes de lo sucedido ayer van repitiéndose en su cabeza como una película cortada _"… ¡Qué vergüenza!..". _Hunde su rostro en la almohada, abrazándola, mas algo llama su atención debajo de esta, sacándolo a la luz. Y queda muda ante lo que ve: bajo el cojín, encuentra su vieja franela; la que Hunter rompió la primera vez que se acostó con ella _"… eso quiere decir que Rick… que él duerme con esta franela… podría pensar en que significa esto si la resaca no me estuviera matando…"_. Torpemente se mueve para levantarse, lo que hace que Rick se despierte y la jale de un brazo

**-Quédate aquí**

**-No, Rick-** Lisa se da vuelta y lo mira; se ve molesto- **Debo ir a…**

**-Solo quédate, Hayes, yo te traeré el desayuno y podremos hablar, ¿Fui claro?**

**-Si-** Lisa agacha la cabeza, avergonzada, mientras Rick Hunter se levanta, toma el balde y sale de la habitación.

Lisa, nerviosa, toma su vieja franela y comienza a darle vuelta entre sus manos _"… todo esto… todo esto es culpa suya… el… el… ¡LO ODIO!..."_. Trata de levantarse, mas Rick aparece en la puerta con una bandeja que deja sobre sus piernas.

**-Aquí tienes; Café cargado, unas aspirinas y un par de tostadas con mantequilla-** Rick se sienta a los pies de la cama y la observa

**-Rick… yo…**

**-¡Come, Elizabeth Hayes!-**

La mujer mira a Rick, sus ojos azules brillan como acero y su rostro denota molestia.

Y Lisa come en silencio, con la cabeza gacha.

Rick, al verla así, siente su pecho apretado _"… Tan frágil ahora Hayes… tan dura y eficiente ante la batalla… tan apasionada en la cama… e irracional… ¡Una caja de pandora!... una gatita que solo busca afecto… la mujer que me ha hecho el hombre que soy a punta de presionarme, apoyarme, exigirme… y ahora así, tan delicada, tan infinitamente triste que has querido borrar tu pena… ¿De amor?... ¿O será tu orgullo el que te tiene desquiciada?..."_

Lisa termina el desayuno en silencio. Hunter toma la bandeja, la deja en el piso y le toma ambas manos, acariciando con sus pulgares las muñecas de la mujer.

**-Mírame, Lisa-**

**-¿Sí?-** levanta la cabeza, entre avergonzada y desafiante, aun con la franela rota en su regazo

**-¿Te sientes mejor?**

**-Pues… algo… aun me duele la cabeza-** murmura

**-¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?-** Rick frunce el ceño **–Te busque por todas partes, llegue a tu casa y no estabas… y luego, donde Claudia, te encuentro totalmente borracha ¿En qué pensabas?**

Apenas hace la pregunta, Hunter se arrepiente. Ve como los ojos verdes de Lisa se vuelven líquidos, y una llamarada de furia surge a su vez de ellos.

**-No es de su incumbencia, Hunter, lo que haga después de mi trabajo**

**-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!**

**-Debo irme de inmediato, mi turno…-** Lisa intenta levantarse nuevamente, pero Rick la sujeta firmemente de los brazos

**\- Lo de tu turno lo arreglo Claudia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer-** Rick la sostiene con fuerza **–Si quieres irte sin hablar de lo que paso, debo entender que no hay nada entre nosotros-**

Rick suelta a Lisa y esta se levanta a buscar su ropa, que está sobre la cómoda. Apenas le da la espalda, Hunter la abraza por atrás y murmura en su oído

-**¿Acaso lo que hemos vivido estas semanas no significa nada para ti? ¿Prefieres renunciar a lo que pasa entre nosotros?**

Lisa tiembla al sentir su voz.

**-Yo te vi, Rick-** y calla de repente

Rick la da vuelta para quedar de frente, toma su rostro y la besa. Lisa se aferra a su cuello pues al contacto con el piloto siente que va a desmayarse. Rick –a su pesar- deja de besarla y la abraza; diciéndole al oído

**-Dime que viste, Lisa**

**-A ti… a ella… te abrazaba, Rick… iba a besarte-**

**-¿Y?**

**-Y me fui…**

**-¿Te fuiste?**

**-Si, deje a Claudia a cargo**

Rick sonríe y vuelve a besarla

**-Gatita; debiste quedarte**

**-¿Para qué?-** los ojos de Lisa se anegan en lagrimas

**-Pues para ver como rechace a Minmey**

**-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Lisa lo mira, incrédula**

**-La rechace, Lisa… puedes preguntar a Claudia, o a quien quieras… te dije que no pensaba compartir con nadie**

Lisa lo mira, aun sin poder creer lo que oye, entonces Hunter la suelta y se acerca a la cama, de donde toma la franela rota y se la muestra a Lisa

**\- Desde que paso esa noche, Lisa, que duermo contigo, aferrándome a esta franela. ¿Sabes? –**murmura acercando la rasgada tela a su nariz** –huele a ti, a vainilla-** dicho esto, mira a la mujer, que esta asombrada –** tú me gustas muchísimo… te has metido en mi piel y mis sentidos; Lisa Hayes** –Rick abre los brazos, estrechando a la mujer contra su pecho **– Me vuelves loco, gatita-**

**\- Y tú a mí-** Lisa se aferra a Rick, poniéndole sus brazos al cuello y besándolo.

Hunter es un hombre de palabra, pero las tensiones de las últimas horas hacen mella de su voluntad. Toma a la mujer de la cintura y la lleva a la cama, donde sin preámbulos le arranca la braguita, empapada de sus fluidos. Lisa lo mira mientras se desnuda, ubicándose entre las piernas de ella y sacándole su camiseta vieja.

\- **Pensé que no habría…**

**\- Hoy es nuestro día libre, Lisa-**

Toma uno de sus pezones con la boca, comenzando a succionar, morder y lamer mientras que su mano ubica su clítoris, comenzando un tormentoso masaje con el pulgar. Lisa gime ante cada caricia, levantando sus caderas hacia el

**\- ¿Qué quiere mi gatita?-** murmura Hunter sobre su piel

-** A ti, dentro mío… hazme tuya de una vez**

Lisa, más que hablar, gime. Y Rick no la hace esperar, moviéndose en un vaivén que enloquece a la mujer.

-** Lisa, no sé si pueda aguantar…**

**\- No aguantes, Rick**

**\- Pero…**

Lisa se mueve con rapidez, dejando a Hunter de espaldas en la cama, y por instinto lleva el sexo duro del piloto a su boca, lamiendo y succionando con avidez. Y para Rick, es imposible seguir resistiendo

**\- Me vengo, Lisa**

Rick puede sentir como la boca de ella se va llenando; y como ella comienza a tragarlo. Al mirarla como saborea sus fluidos, sonríe

**\- Eres una gatita insaciable**

**\- Rick… hoy es nuestro día libre… hay que aprovechar**

* * *

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece... pero la historia me entretiene

* * *

Claudia Grant se entretiene tomando un café apenas ha acabado su turno. Mira hacia la pista de la base mientras van y vuelven los distintos escuadrones…_"Roy, aún hay veces en que espero verte llegar"… _cierra los ojos por un momento para recordar la figura de su amado piloto; cuando unos pasos bien conocidos por ella la traen de vuelta _…"Ya vuelvo, Roy, cariño, tengo algo que solucionar"…_

**\- Comandante Grant; supe que me buscaba**

**\- Hunter –** Claudia mira al piloto y le hace una seña con la mano **–Toma asiento-**

** -¿Es algo oficial?-** Rick toma la silla y se sienta sin premura

**-La verdad, no –**Claudia sonríe **– Solo quiero saber que tal esta Lisa**

**-¿Te preocupa?, como la vi de ebria anoche creería que te da lo mismo**

**-Hunter, no me provoques más; ayer Lisa esta inconsolable no por mí, sino por ti, ¿Por qué no contesta mis llamados? Cambie su turno dejándola libre el día de hoy; tu debías venir pues tenías vuelos de instrucción y eso si es imposible de cambiar-** Claudia toma su taza de café, le da un sorbo y sisea entre dientes **-¿Qué le hiciste?**

Imperceptiblemente, Rick Hunter siente un escalofrío que lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Mira a Claudia, se ha transformado en la personificación del mal... y esta frente a él. Sabe sin duda alguna que no le queda más opción que explicar que ha pasado.

(Flashback)

La luz del sol da de lleno en el rostro de Lisa, que lánguidamente comienza a abrir sus ojos. Apoyada en el torso de Hunter, se siente perdida en un tiempo y espacio únicamente de los dos. Sonríe por un momento…_" ¿Qué hora es?"… _Su cerebro taladra la pregunta y ella se incorpora de un salto de la cama

**-¡Oh Dios!, debo ir a trabajar-** murmura mientras intenta buscar sus ropas en el desorden de la pieza.

De pie, observa la figura de Hunter que comienza a incorporarse mirándola con malicia

**-Lisa, ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**-¡Rick!, es tarde, debo irme, tengo que presentar un informe de la situación de nuestros cadetes en instrucción al Almirante Global… ¿Dónde está mi sujetador?**

**-Lisa –** el aludido se sienta en la cama y desde ahí ve como la mujer, frenética, busca su ropa interior **– Claudia cambio tu turno completo, estoy seguro-**

**-¿Y porque lo haría?-**

Rick se levanta y toma las manos de la mujer, acariciando lentamente con sus pulgares las palmas de ellas

**-Porque estabas borracha anoche; ¿Recuerdas?**

Lisa mira a Rick y, en una sucesión vertiginosa, las imágenes de la noche anterior –bebiendo desde la botella- y las de esta mañana –practicándole sexo oral al piloto- se agolpan en su cabeza de manera tal, que la mujer suelta la ropa que había recolectado y mira a Rick mordiéndose el labio.

**-Yo… yo lamento que me vieras así-**

Rick ve la perturbación de la mujer y, aun desnudos, la abraza con ternura, acariciando su espalda.

**-No tienes nada que lamentar, gatita mía-** susurra en su oído –**ni lo de anoche… ni lo de esta mañana-** sonríe mientras que con el pulgar acaricia el labio inferior de la mujer, logrando que lo suelte **–Me vuelves loco, Hayes-**

Lisa mira a Rick Hunter sorprendida…_" ¿Yo te vuelvo loco? No sabes cómo me enloqueces tú, cabeza dura, con tu porfía… y con el amor que siento por ti"…_ Sacude ligeramente su cabeza y, sonriendo, mira al piloto

-**¿Y qué hare ahora?**

**-Pues, por la hora, creo que lo mejor es que almorcemos algo, llamare a la base para confirmar mi turno y preguntar por el tuyo**

**-¿Preguntaras por mí?**

**-Lisa; siempre he preguntado por ti-** Rick sonríe mientras busca su teléfono celular

**-¿Y no es sospechoso?**

**-Pues, considerando que todos piensan que nos hemos dado tregua, pues no creo que tanto –**dice mientras revisa en el desorden del cuarto hasta dar con el sobre la cómoda.

**-Rick-** Lisa mira la habitación, su ropa arrugada; mientras el sigue su mirada

**-Lisa, deja tu ropa ahí –** Rick toma la mano de la mujer tan desnuda como él y se acerca a su armario **– Ponte algo mío, cualquier cosa, lo que quieras**

**-Pero…**

**-Lisa, sin peros… Hoy te quedas aquí, gatita… -**mientras habla, Hunter la ha tomado de la cintura y la ha apretado contra su virilidad **– Si todo sale bien, hoy me perteneces Lisa**

La suelta con rapidez y se va caminando, desnudo, hacia su salita de estar mientras se comunica con la base.

Lisa Hayes mira dentro del armario de Hunter, sin saber bien que buscar. Elige, finalmente, una camiseta blanca manga corta reglamentaria y unos bóxer azules. Toma ambas prendas en su mano y se dirige al baño; dando el agua de la ducha para empezar a jabonarse. El dolor de cabeza que ha sentido en la mañana si bien no ha remitido del todo, es mucho menor. No pasan más de unos minutos hasta sentir la puerta del baño abrirse.

**-¡Lisa!-** Rick se queda por un momento con la boca abierta, mirando como el jabón se desliza por el cuerpo de la mujer **– No debes ir hoy a la base; pero yo si durante la tarde, me toca instrucción de cadetes-** Rick siente como la sangre se agolpa en su sexo, endureciéndolo ante la visión de Lisa bajo la ducha.

La mujer lo mira, siendo consciente de como los ojos de Hunter la devoran con la mirada; y eso la hace sentir audaz, atrevida y segura de sí misma, al punto de abrir la mampara de la ducha y extender su brazo hasta el piloto, tomándolo de la mano y metiéndolo bajo el agua junto a ella.

**-Así está mejor –** murmura excitada –** Tenemos aun un par de horas disponibles, Hunter-** con ambas manos, comienza a jabonar al hombre que tiene frente a ella, haciendo círculos en sus caderas y bajando hasta su miembro duro- **¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?**

Por toda respuesta, Rick pone su mano sobre el sexo de la mujer, acariciando su clítoris; mientras ella aún continúa con su mano sobre él. Rick la incentiva a moverla, arriba y abajo, excitándose aún más si es posible al ver como su pequeña mano apenas alcanza para rodearlo por completo. Lisa gime cuando el introduce un dedo en ella, y mirándolo desafiante, murmura:

**-Me gusta cómo me tocas, Capitán, pero prefiero cuando te mueves dentro de mi**

**-¿Así? –**Rick la apoya contra la pared y, de un solo golpe, la penetra

**-Si –** Lisa gime mientras se aferra con las piernas y brazos **–Así me gustas mucho más-**

Rick siente la estrechez de ella, como se ciñe alrededor de su carne y, enardecido, comienza a moverse en su interior

**-¡Dios! Eres tan estrecha… Capitana, me estoy volviendo un adicto a su sexo**

Las palabras de Hunter tienen el poder de llevar al orgasmo a Lisa, cuyos espasmos estimulan al hombre que, en un último momento de cordura, saca su miembro y acaba sobre ella, en su vientre

**-Lo siento, gatita, no quiero ser más descuidado contigo**

**-¿Descuidado?-** La mujer ve como los fluidos de Rick bajan por su vientre y se pierden en el agua

**-He acabado dentro tuyo Lisa en las otras ocasiones** –Rick toma el jabón y comienza a friccionar el cuerpo de ella **– No quiero arriesgarte a nada, es mi deber cuidarte.**

Las palabras flotan por la cabeza de Lisa mientras el hombre la sigue bañando…_" ¿Arriesgar? ¿Un hijo seria riesgoso?... ¡OH POR DIOS!... ¡Dios, Dios, Dios!... ¿Embarazarme?... ¿Ahora?"… _Lisa logra controlar sus emociones al tiempo que Rick vuelve su mirada a ella, tomando la ducha y enjuagándola

**\- Listo, ya está-** corta el agua, abre la mampara y sale de la ducha, entregándole una toalla a la mujer-** ¿Qué quieres hacer, gatita?**

**-Yo…-** _"piensa rápido, Lisa Hayes"…_**\- ¿Puedo esperarte aquí? Podría hacerte la cena… dijiste que hoy te pertenecía.**

**-¿Segura?-** Rick sonríe mientras ve la turbación de la mujer

-**Sí, siempre que pases por mi casa y me traigas algo de ropa**

**-Mmmm, mejor obviemos la ropa; después de todo-** Rick se acerca a Lisa y murmura junto a su oido **–Tu eres mi cena-**

La mujer enrojece ante la idea y Rick ríe divertido

**-Tranquila, gatita, te traeré algo de ropa y tú me sorprenderás, ¿Te parece?**

Lisa asiente mientras su cabeza da vueltas… sacando cuentas

* * *

**-Lisa se quedó en mi casa, tu sabes Claudia, no se sentía bien-**

**-¿En tu casa? ¡Vaya, eso sí es novedad, Hunter!-** Claudia lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados **-¿Una princesa encantada encerrada en el castillo? ¿O la amante no reconocida escondida?**

**-Lisa no es mi amante, Claudia... tu sabes lo mucho que significa para mi-** Rick se sorprende ante el giro de la conversación

**\- ¿Y lo sabes tu?-** Claudia mira a Rick, molesta **-Más te vale Hunter que la cuides–**espeta la mujer, que se levanta-** Ella no merece segundos lugares, es una mujer única y tu-** golpea con su dedo índice el pecho del piloto **–un tipo con demasiada suerte-**

Dicho lo anterior, se despide del piloto con un gesto de la mano, y se va de la cafetería, dejando a Rick confundido

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

Mientras Hunter intenta infructuosamente entender las palabras de Claudia, esta ha salido fuera de la base; toma el celular y marca un número que ya sabe de memoria

**\- ¿Claudia, lo tienes?**

**\- Voy en camino, espérame**

* * *

Los 3 golpes en la puerta sobresaltan a una frenética Lisa, que durante toda la tarde no ha parado de moverse: ha arreglado la habitación de Hunter, su ropa, lavado sus trastes en la cocina, aspirado, limpiado muebles, hecho la cena. Y aun así no logra calmar la ansiedad que la llevo a enviarle el mensaje de auxilio a Claudia Grant…_" Como no me di cuenta… como perdí la cuenta así… no es posible, no es posible"…_

Aterrada, abre la puerta y se encuentra con la morena

**\- Lisa, ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-** Claudia ve el temor en los ojos de su amiga

**\- Si Claudia… pasa-** la mujer cierra a duras penas la puerta apenas entra la morena

**\- ¿Y bien, lo trajiste?**

Por toda respuesta, Claudia agita frente a sus ojos el test de embarazo

**\- ¿Es seguro?**

**\- 99% de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron en la farmacia**

**\- Claudia, estoy asustada…**

**\- Pues créeme no es el momento; solo ve al baño y hazlo**

Lisa toma con manos temblorosas el test y se dirige al baño. Una vez realizado, sale de él y se sienta al lado de Claudia en el sofá de la salita de estar.

-** Ahora debemos espera minutos-** Claudia lee el instructivo mientras mira de reojo a una nerviosa y pálida Lisa

**\- ¡Dios! Claudia, soy muy regular, nunca me he saltado más de un día… y llevo una semana de retraso**

**\- Tranquila, puede ser los nervios-** Claudia dice no muy convencida

**\- ¿Tú crees?**

**\- No lo sé, Lisa, no lo sé-** dice mientras toma de los hombros a la mujer y la abraza

Los minutos pasan, inexorables, y ante la negativa de Lisa de ir a buscar los resultados, es Claudia quien se dirige al baño y vuelve con el test en la mano

**\- ¿Claudia?**

**\- Pues bien, Lisa Hayes ¡Estamos embarazados!- **dice con una sonrisa mientras agita la varilla con dos lineas rosas

Lisa abre los ojos, incrédula; mientras las lágrimas pugnan por salir

**\- No puede ser, Claudia, ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo le voy a decir? ¡Ni siquiera sé si está enamorado de mí!**

Claudia se sienta al lado de Lisa y toma ambas manos entre las suyas

**\- Lisa, querida; esto ya no se trata de Rick, mírame-** Claudia logra que la mujer la mire fijamente- **se trata de ti ¿Quieres tener un bebe? ¿Un hijo?**

Lisa se queda en silencio mirando sus manos, estrechadas por su amiga… piensa en ella y en Roy… en que en cada batalla sus vidas penden de un hilo… piensa en Rick, sus ojos azules y cabello revuelto... inconscientemente lleva sus manos hacia su vientre _..."un hijo de Rick, tendre un hijo de Rick"..._

**\- Claudia… si quiero… -**murmura despacito

**\- Entonces, no hay nada más que decir-** Claudia sonrie con una honesta alegria

**\- ¿Pero, Rick?**

**\- Lisa, deja de temer, Rick reaccionara como el hombre que es, de eso puedes estar segura.**

**\- ¿Crees que…? ¿Qué si Minmey vuelve…?**

**\- LISA HAYES, ME EXASPERAS-** Claudia se levanta y obliga a levantarse a la mujer **– ¡Tu estas esperando a su hijo!, y si conozco a Hunter, créeme no habrá nada más importante para el… Ahora, nos queda simplemente celebrar... si se llega a presentar Minmey en la vida de Rick, créeme; saldrá perdiendo- **Claudia aplaude y luego mira a su amiga-

**\- ¿Cuando le dirás?**

**-¡No lo se!, aun yo no puedo asimilarlo... Tendré un hijo de Rick, Claudia, ¿Te das cuenta?- **Lisa comienza a reir, esperanzada, mientras Claudia la abraza alegremente

**\- Solo no te demores, señorita no-quiero-decirle-cuanto-lo-amo**

Mientras ambas rien, abrazadas, desde la puerta de la casita militar de Hunter una mujer se ha quedado ahí parada escuchando toda la conversación con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Hastiada, ha cerrado sus puños con furia y se ha retirado.

…"_Rick, ¿Es por esto que no has vuelto a hablarme? ¿Cómo has podido caer en las redes de esta bruja? ¡Si hasta se ha dejado embarazar! Solo quiere arruinar tu vida y alejarnos. Pero, no te preocupes, yo me encargare que no se salga con la suya, todos creen que soy muy tonta para entender como se solucionan las cosas... pero yo se Rick, yo se como ayudarte"…_

Con estos pensamientos sombríos, y pensando en cómo rescatar al que considera más que su novio, su propiedad privada, Lynn Minmey camina con rumbo desconocido


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece

* * *

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo; Rick Hunter siente un ánimo diferente camino a su casa. Sabe que…_"por fin"… _alguien lo está esperando en casa. Aun no es capaz de descifrar las palabras de Claudia Grant dichas en la cafetería de la base…_"Claudia solo está preocupada por Lisa, nada más"…_ se repite como un mantra aunque, en el fondo, tiene claro que algo más debe haber en la transformación de Claudia. Abre despacio la puerta de la casa de Lisa y, raudo, se dirige a su habitación…_"pequeña gatita, me pediste ropa y pues… algo habrá que llevarte"…_ Con respeto y algo de vergüenza, abre el armario de la mujer, buscando algo de ropa para que pueda cambiarse…_"veamos, este chándal y esta polera están bien, algo cómodo… calcetas… zapatillas… ¿Dónde guardas tu ropa interior, gatita?"…_ abre uno de los cajones, y se queda paralizado: lencería de encaje, babydolls; todos cerrados y en sus empaques. Rick sonríe, a sabiendas de quien le podría haber hecho esos regalos…_"Claudia Grant, eres incorregible"…_ Toma una minúscula prenda en color verde, y no puede evitar pensar en cómo se vería la mujer tal indumentaria… no puede evitarlo, simplemente deja que el instinto lo guie.

Lisa, en tanto, ha despedido a su amiga y terminado de arreglar la mesa para la cena. Su corazón, aun desbocado por la noticia de llevar dentro de ella parte del piloto boca floja del que se ha enamorado, la lleva a repasar y ordenar la pequeña casita. Aun lleva la camiseta y los bóxer de Hunter, adornados con su delantal de cocina…_" ¡Que aspecto más desastroso! Me he vuelto una calamidad andante!"… _Sonríe mientras se mira en el reflejo de la ventana de la cocina, cuando siente la puerta de casa abrirse y la voz de Hunter:

**\- Amor, ya llegue**

La familiaridad del saludo inunda su alma de buenas esperanzas; la sensación de por fin pertenecer y tener un lugar.

**\- Aquí estoy, Rick-** sale de la cocina toda sonrisas **–Lamento no haber podido arreglarme un poco-**

**\- Lisa –** Rick, de pie en su pequeña salita, admira la limpieza y el orden del hogar **– Esto es extraordinario, dejaste todo… todo… ¡Wow! ¿Y también cocinaste?**\- Ante la afirmación de la mujer, se acerca a ella y la abraza **–Gracias-**

**\- ¿Por qué las gracias, Rick?-** Lisa tiembla imperceptiblemente

**\- Por… por hacer que esto sea un hogar-** Hunter susurra en su oído, enternecido de la mujer en bóxer que abraza con calidez

Luego, como recordando algo importante, se separa de ella y le pasa un bolso

**\- ¡Gracias, Rick!-** Lisa extiende la mano más Hunter no le da el bolso

**\- Gatita… no es como decirte esto… tú me pediste ropa y bueno… encontré algunas cosas… digamos interesantes en tu armario**

Lisa lo mira, interrogativa… hasta que recuerda los regalos de Claudia, cambiando su rostro a un rojo furioso

-** Rick… ¿Qué trajiste?**

**-Pues… unas cositas muy bonitas que estoy seguro lucirán espectaculares en ti**

**-¡Hunter!-** Lisa le quita el bolso, más Rick la abraza con fuerza, inmovilizándola

**-Lisa Hayes, ¿Debo recordarte que te dije que hoy serias mía?-** El pulso acelerado de la mujer le indica que si lo ha recordado-** ¿Puedes ponerte lo que te traje… y venir a mí?**

Lisa se queda en silencio un momento. Parece sopesar sus opciones y Rick Hunter duda por un instante si la mujer querrá hacer lo que le pide. Luego, sonriéndole, camina hacia la habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta, exhala un suspiro y revisa el bolso: un conjunto de encaje en tonos verdes, junto a un portaligas al tono y unas medias color champagne. Incluso trajo una bata de seda y tacones en tonos nudes. Mordiéndose el labio, se mira en el espejo que está en la puerta del armario de Rick mientras revisa con ojo clínico su figura, tocándose el vientre plano_…"En unos meses más, ya no podré lucir esta clase de prendas… ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?"…_ Titubeante, comienza a desvestirse para colocarse las pequeñas prendas que poco dejan a la imaginación. Se calza los tacones y camina hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Rick se ha sentado en el sofá, a media luz. En silencio, espera la vuelta de Lisa…_"tal vez me he excedido al pedirle que se vista así; Lisa es una mujer delicada, no debí empujarla a hacer algo que no quisiera"…_ va a levantarse del sofá cuando la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Lisa Hayes, el pelo suelto cae como un halo alrededor de su rostro y figura, con la bata de seda cerrada en torno a su minúscula cintura, sus piernas torneadas dirigiéndose hacia él. Lisa se para justo frente a un sorprendido Hunter y, con un gesto de su mano, suelta la bata que cae al suelo casi en una caricia, descubriendo su piel blanca que destaca con la ropa interior, los senos desbordados casi del sujetador, la braga minúscula a la altura de sus ojos.

**-¿Y bien, que le parece a mi señor?**

**-Ttttu tu que-** Hunter tartamudea ante la visión poderosa de la mujer frente a él, dudando incluso que sea real

**\- Rick-** Lisa sonríe **–dijiste que hoy seria tuya-**

Por toda respuesta, las manos de Hunter suben por sus piernas, acariciándolas, mientras hunde su cara directamente en el sexo de la mujer

**-¡Dios! Hueles tan bien aquí-** murmura mientras lame a través de la breve tela

Lisa siente todo su cuerpo temblar ante la invasión del piloto a su intimidad, sus manos afirman la cabeza de Rick, dirigiéndola en un lento trance que parece incendiarle las venas. Hunter la sienta a horcajadas sobre él, subiendo sus manos hasta tomar sus pechos con ambas

**\- Eres preciosa, Lisa-** le dice pegado a uno de sus pezones, mordisqueándolo mientras masajea sus pechos **–mi diosa adorada, solo te quiero para mí-** con su lengua va dejando un rastro de saliva por el contorno de sus pechos, haciendo gemir a la mujer

**\- Rick, ¡Me vuelves loca!**

**\- ¿De verdad?**\- Hunter mete sus dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo la quemante humedad que la inunda**\- ¡Demuéstramelo, Lisa!**

En total abandono de su control, Lisa Hayes se pone de rodillas frente a Rick y, con una desatada pasión, lo desviste a manotazos, saltando botones y rasgando telas hasta llegar a su virilidad, que se lleva a la boca en un acto de consumición total. Sube y baja sus labios, recorriendo su miembro completo mientras que se masturba para deleite del piloto.

**\- Me gusta tu desenfreno, gatita… me gusta provocarlo-** Rick la levanta, alargando su mano hacia la chaqueta para sacar un preservativo; mas Lisa lo detiene

**\- Rick, por favor-** más gime que habla-** necesito sentir tu carne**

**\- Lisa…**

**\- ¡Por favor!**

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Lisa se sube sobre él y se deja caer sobre su sexo, llenándose por completo de él. Rick solo puede observar mientras la mujer lo monta como una amazona ardiente, moviéndose de arriba abajo y frotando a su vez su sexo contra su cuerpo. En su posición, logra tomar uno de sus pechos, succionándolo con fuerza mientras ella continua moviéndose sobre el hasta llegar al orgasmo

**\- Lisa, voy a correrme-** Rick ya no apela a ninguna resistencia, solo se deja hacer mientras la mujer se desmonta y lo masturba con sus pechos hasta hacerlo acabar, dejando sus fluidos impregnados en el torso de ella.

**\- ¿Te gustó?-** sonríe ella mientras se acaricia el cuerpo empapado en su esencia masculina.

**\- Más de lo que imaginas**

**\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar ahora?**

**\- Lisa, cielo… esto solo fue el aperitivo… ahora-** sonríe maliciosamente mientras se levanta **– ahora va en serio-**

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, las obligaciones militares de ambos capitanes no da espacio a que puedan verse de manera regular. Lisa se le ha asignado la reconstrucción de Ciudad Monumento, lo que ha significado en la práctica que pasa semanas instalada en su base aérea; mientras Rick se dedica a la instrucción de cadetes y defensa de Macross. Y la ausencia de uno en la vida del otro parece hacer mella; y solo pueden conformarse con hablar por teléfono cuando el trabajo se los permite.

**\- Te extraño, gatita-** murmura Rick al auricular del teléfono **-¿Cuándo vuelves de Monumento?**

**-Ya este fin de semana, Hunter-**

**-¡Tengo turno todo el fin de semana!-** exclama, molesto

**-Pero estaremos, por lo menos, en la misma ciudad-** Lisa suspira

**-En momentos como este, Hayes, detesto mi trabajo**

**-Rick, aunque lo detestes, es nuestra responsabilidad…-** Lisa no alcanza a terminar la frase

**-¡Lisa Hayes! No empieces; somos los salvadores del mundo; ya lo sé, somos los responsables de la sobrevivencia de la humanidad, está claro… solo… solo es que te necesito aquí-**

Lisa suspira profundamente, entiende la añoranza de Rick porque es la suya propia, pero no puede ignorar sus deberes como militar

**-Ya nos veremos, te lo prometo**

**-Solo espero que sea pronto, Lisa, ¡Ya no aguanto!**

**-¿Prometes ser un piloto bueno?**

**-Solo si me prometes algún premio-** Hunter suena como un niño mimado

**-Ok, Rick-** Lisa sonríe **–Hare lo que me pidas cuando vuelva-**

**-Eso es muy amplio, Lisa Hayes ¿Estas segura?**

**-Si, Hunter**

**-Estaré ansioso viendo posibilidades-** Rick ríe a pesar de su añoranza-** cuídate, gatita**

**-Tú también, piloto**

**-Skull Uno fuera**

Lisa corta el teléfono y siente una falsa tos a su espalda

**-¿Qué diablos quiere tu piloto?-** Claudia sonríe ante la escena que ve; ha debido acompañar a Lisa las últimas dos semanas debido a la carga laboral; Global la ha enviado pues sospecha que Lisa este enferma _…"cuando sepa de que, ¡Va a morirse!"…_

**-Lo mismo de siempre, Clau…**

**-¿A ti?**

**-¡Obvio!**\- Lisa comienza a reír

**-Lisa… ¿Cuándo vas a decirle?**

La pregunta de Claudia corta la sonrisa de Lisa. Aún no ha sido capaz de decirle a Rick Hunter que será padre. Ya comienza a sentir los síntomas del primer trimestre de embarazo, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo la ginecóloga que fue a visitar junto a Claudia en Monumento: Nauseas matutinas, mareos, cansancio y una palidez le han acompañado en el último tiempo. Sabe que Claudia está allí por causa de esto, y tiene claro que el Almirante querrá saber de su estado cuando vuelva. Mas no encuentra valor para decirle en estas circunstancias nada a nadie.

**-Cuando volvamos, Claudia, le diré… antes imposible**

**-Elizabeth Hayes, no dejes que pase más tiempo, no podrás disimular tu estado** –Claudia la reprende- **¡Si pareces Linda Brown del Exorcista todas las mañanas!**

**-Ja ja, muy gracioso, Claudia**

**-Y ya no soportas el olor a rosas… ¡Y son tus flores favoritas!**

**-Claudia, ¡Basta!**

**-Y qué decir de los alimentos, si no fuera por mí, estarías a galletitas saladas y agua tibia con azúcar**

**-¿Qué sería de mi si tu apoyo, Claudia?-** Lisa la abraza con fuerza

**-Pues, ni yo misma lo se… gatita**

**-¡CLAUDIA!**

**-Jajajajajajajajajjajajjajajjajajaja**

* * *

Siendo fines de noviembre, por fin la misión militar de Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant termina con éxito. Y es el mismísimo Almirante Global el que decide ir a buscar a sus "muchachas", aprovechando la inauguración de la base con el nuevo armamento implementado. Apenas baja de la escalinata y ve a ambas mujeres en posición firme; sonríe… hasta que mira a Lisa Hayes con detenimiento: Pálida, o más bien verde; parece apenas tenerse en pie.

**\- Buenos días, Almirante Global-** le dicen al unísono

**\- Descansen**

Mientras caminan en dirección a la base, Global analiza con ojo clínico a Lisa; caderas más anchas, ha aumentado su busto. Para el no hay dudas. Y, apenas entra a la oficina, escuchando las explicaciones de las mujeres, hace un gesto con la mano.

**\- Bien, bien… ahora, quiero saber lo importante**

**\- ¿A qué se refiere, Almirante?-** Lisa mira a Claudia –** ¿Las nuevas armas? Como le estaba comentando...**

**\- En realidad-** Global hace un gesto con la mano **\- me refiero al nuevo integrante de la familia-**

**\- ¿Perdón?-** Lisa lo mira sin entender

**\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes, Lisa?**

**\- Errrr….yo…. Almirante… ¿Claudia?**

**\- Un poco más de dos meses, Almirante –**Claudia sonríe, feliz

**\- Ni siquiera preguntare por el padre, obviamente es Rick Hunter**

**\- ¡Almirante!-** Lisa grita, escandalizada de sentirse descubierta

**\- ¡Lisa!-** grita el Almirante antes de abrazarla - ¿Pensaste que podrías engañarme?

Claudia ríe mientras ve como el recio y serio militar toma a Lisa en brazos y la hace girar por la habitación

**\- ¡Así que me harás abuelo!**

Lisa ríe como una niña pequeña hasta que las vueltas comienzan a afectar su ya delicado estomago

**\- Almirante… creo que será mejor que me baje**

**\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo olvide… las náuseas…**

Lisa corre al baño privado, seguida de Claudia y bajo la atenta mirada de Henry Global. Una vez que vuelve, la mirada de Global la hace responder a la pregunta que flota en el aire:

**\- Rick aún no sabe, Almirante**

**\- Lisa, de haber sabido esto, créeme, no te habría enviado a Monumento**

**\- Almirante, el deber…**

**\- Lisa, el deber tuyo es estar al lado del padre de tu hijo y juntos los dos enfrentar este tiempo**

**\- Almirante… yo… no se si... **

**\- Lisa-** Global toma de la mano a su oficial más cercana e hija putativa, mirando a Claudia que se acerca a su lado**\- Rick Hunter será un idiota, un cabeza dura irresponsable y con problemas de jerarquía; pero es un hombre íntegro y tengo la certeza que sabrá comportarse a la altura**_**…**"aunque no se dé cuenta aun"…_

**\- Así es, Lisa** –Claudia la toma de los hombros – **y, pase lo que pase, estamos nosotros contigo**

Lisa sonríe y se deja consentir…_"ya falta poco, Hunter, falta poco"…_

* * *

Espero sus reviews... se viene lo intenso


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece

PM: Policía Militar

* * *

Lisa mira por la ventana mientras su avión de transporte la lleva de vuelta a Macross. Sentada a su lado su Claudia Grant revisa algunos informes dando detalles; y frente a ella Henry Global, Almirante de la RDF, escucha lo que dice Claudia.

**-Lisa, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, Claudia… disculpa, no estoy muy concentrada**

**-No te preocupes, no es nada de importancia**

Suspirando, vuelve su vista nuevamente a las nubes. Global mira a Claudia, quien solo levanta sus hombros, dándole a entender que no sabe que es lo que pasa por la cabeza –o el corazón- de la Capitana Hayes.

…"_Rick, ¿Estarás contento de verme después de la noticia que debo darte?..._

La voz del altoparlante interrumpe sus preocupaciones

**\- Señoras y señores, comenzamos el descenso en Ciudad Macross; solicitamos abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad.**

…"_Pues bien, llego el momento de darte la noticia; quieras o no Hunter, allá voy"…_

Mientras, Rick Hunter golpea la mesa de su escritorio, hastiado, lanzando un cumulo de carpetas y papeles al suelo. Han sido días, semanas insoportables para el…_" ¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría extrañando a mi mejor enemiga? No he tenido una pelea decente sin ti"…_ Mientras revisa los resultados de los últimos vuelos de instrucción, recibe unos golpes en la puerta:

**-Adelante**

**-¡Wow, Jefe! ¿Acaso es la nueva forma de revisar los informes de los cadetes aspirantes?-** Max ríe mientras esquiva algunos papeles y se sienta frente al escritorio.

**-Así es, Max –**Rick sonríe con sarcasmo**\- los lanzo al aire; los que quedan arriba son aprobados, y los que caen al suelo reprobados.**

**-Un sistema infalible, por lo que veo**

**-No tienes idea**

**-¿Sigues con ese humor imposible?**

**-¿Humor? ¿Acaso tengo humor?**

Rick tamborilea los dedos en el escritorio, claramente está molesto; y Max, a sabiendas de que es lo que pasa, decide presionarlo un poco más

-**Y bien, dime ¿Cuántos días más te quedan supervisando a los nuevos?**

**-¡Ufffff! Ni idea, como si no bastara con tener que estar enseñándoles tácticas y estrategias en los vuelos de instrucción; ahora también debo supervisar lo referente a comunicaciones y tac-net**

**-¿Vanessa no lo hace?**

**-No es lo suficientemente buena –**Rick bufa **–Quiero que todo este tema quede perfecto para…**

**-¿Sorprender a la Capitana Hayes cuando vuelva?**

Rick mira a Max, cual niño sorprendido en una travesura

**-¿Por qué debería sorprenderla, Max?**

**-Pues, desde que se fue en comisión de servicio, tus obligaciones ha aumentado y… tu mal genio también-** _…"con que por aquí va tu problema… ¿Sera posible que te hayas dado cuenta?"…_

**-¡Es que es demasiado trabajo, Max!-** Rick suspira, ofuscado-** no entiendo como Lisa es capaz de sacar esto adelante**

**-Pues, imagínate, y sobre todo teniendo subordinados rebeldes-** Max finge atención en su celular

-**¡Oye! Si te refieres a mí…**

**-¿A quién más?-** Maximilian Sterling se ríe –**Tu sí que sabes ser un dolor de cabeza cuando quieres-**

**-Mmmm es posible, pero ella no se queda atrás-** Rick sonríe pensando en una Lisa furiosa…_"sexy y furiosa y desatada y caliente e insaciable"…_ puede senir que una parte en particular de su cuerpo reacciona ante la imagen que tiene en mente

**-Pues supongo que sabrás que vuelve junto al Almirante Global esta misma tarde**

**-¿QUE?-** Rick se queda de una pieza…_" ¿vuelve?"…_

**-¿Acaso no viste el ultimo radiograma?-** Max busca entre los papeles desordenados que hay sobre la mesa, hasta que encuentra el que quiere **–toma, ten-**

Hunter toma el papel y lee con rapidez. Es un radiograma que informa el viaje de Global y su retorno a las 1900 junto a la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes y la Comandante Claudia Grant. El corazón bombea en su pecho como si hubiese corrido una maratón…_" ¡Por fin vuelve! ¡Y no tengo nada preparado para ella!... Debo pensar en algo rápido, una cena, un regalo, flores… ¿Qué hago?... Ella siempre me sorprende, siempre va un paso delante… Debo demostrarle cuanto… cuanto… ¿La amo?"…_

**-Rick… Rick… RIIIIICK… ¿Estas bien?**

**-Ehhh… si… claro… Max… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?**

**-El que quieras, jefe, si con eso te saco la cara de idiota**

**-¡MAX!**

**-Ok, no pido tanto… mantén la cara, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

* * *

El avión de transporte desciende sin complicaciones. Una vez en tierra, ambas mujeres junto al Almirante bajan a través de la escalinata, siendo recibidos por Maistroff.

-**Almirante, ¿Cómo estuvo todo?**

**-El viaje, bien… y si se refiere al nuevo armamento en Monumento, muchísimo mejor.**

**-Pensé que…**

**-¿Qué cómo no lo envié a Ud. Sino a la Capitana Hayes, habría algún inconveniente?**

**-Señor, yo no he dicho eso-** Maistroff enrojece

**-Bien, entonces ¿Qué novedades tiene por acá?**

Mientras las cuatro personas caminan en dirección a las instalaciones, discretamente Max Sterling se acerca a Lisa y Claudia.

**-Capitana Hayes, Comandante Grant-** saluda llevándose la mano a la frente

**-Max Sterling, ¿Cómo estás?-** Lisa responde al saludo con rapidez

**-Vamos bien, capitana, trabajando mucho-** sonríe a Lisa y le entrega una carpeta-** El capitán Hunter me solicitó le entregara estos informes con urgencia**

**-¿Hunter?**

**-Así es-**

-**Muchas gracias, Max**

**-De nada, Capitana. Me alegro muchísimo que por fin haya vuelto-** Max apunta a la carpeta **–hay quienes se vuelven insoportables sin usted**

Dicho lo anterior, se da la vuelta para volver a los hangares. Claudia, divertida, golpea suavemente a Lisa con el codo

**-¿Y qué es eso?-** apunta con su dedo a la carpeta

**-No lo sé-** Lisa, intrigada, abre la carpeta con rapidez. Detrás de un par de papeles en blanco, encuentra una nota de Rick:

**_"No importa la hora, solo ven a mi casa… te espero ansioso. R.H."_**

-**¿Me espera en casa?-** Lisa no puede borrar la tonta sonrisa que aparece en su rostro

Claudia, atenta al cambio de actitud de Lisa, decide molestarla un poco:

**-Tengo entendido de acuerdo a los rumores, que el nuevo apodo de Hunter es "El Rey del Infierno"**

**-¿Rey de qué?**

**-Del Infierno… es un demonio cuando se enoja**

**-Jajajajajajjaja… La reina de hielo y el rey del infierno, ¡Muy creativo!**

**-¿Imaginas cómo será el hijo de sus majestades?**

**-¡Claudia, no digas eso en voz alta!-** Lisa le hace un gesto de silencio cuando llegan por fin a los ascensores.

Global se da vuelta y se dirige a las mujeres

**\- Señoritas, tendremos una breve reunión con el Coronel Maistroff, después de ésta, están liberadas de sus obligaciones. Quiero que descansen ¿Fui claro?**\- mira sobre todo a Lisa mientras habla

**-¡Si señor!**

* * *

El cabo 1º Burnet chequea las autorizaciones de entrada y salida a la base, pues ya casi está terminando su turno. En la esquina, aproximadamente a 600 metros, se estaciona un viejo automóvil negro.

**-Vaya, puntual como siempre –** dice en voz alta mientras anota nuevamente la placa del vehículo- **Llevas más de dos semanas viniendo mañana y tarde**

**-¿Con quién hablas, Burnet?**

**-¿Con quién más?-** mira al sargento Hill y apunta hacia la esquina **–Nuestro amigo de negro-**

**-¿Tomaste los datos?**

**-Afirmativo**

**-En mi experiencia, cabo, estoy seguro que esto se trata de un lio de faldas**

**-No quisiera ser el pobre al que están esperando para celarle**

**-¡Yo tampoco!**

Riendo, ambos hombres vuelven a sus obligaciones, ignorando al conductor.

* * *

Ya siendo las 21 horas, Lisa por fin sale de la base en compañía de Claudia. La reunión ha sido agotadora. Maistroff, en su afán de perfeccionismo, ha detallado con excesivos eufemismos la situación de la base en las últimas 12 horas.

**-¡Pensé que nunca terminaría!-** Claudia toma del brazo a Lisa **-¿Vas donde tu piloto?**

**-Si, Claudia ¡Estoy agotada!**

**-¿Has pensado en cómo decirle?**

**-Pues, algo así como "Estoy embarazada, ¿Me das un té"-** Lisa ríe

**-¡Vaya! No hay nada mejor que un mensaje corto y claro-** Claudia rebusca en su cartera y se detiene frente a la caseta de la Policía Militar**–No encuentro mis llaves, Lisa ¿Puedes esperarme?**

**-Clau…**

**-Ok, vete a los brazos del gato ese-** Claudia se despide con un ademan

**-No es un…. ¡Claudia! Deja de reírte de mi**

Lisa camina fuera de la base, cruzando la calle. Siente un ruido fuerte, como un rugido, mira en la dirección de donde sale este y unos faros la enceguecen.

Grita.

Y luego… nada…

Un ruido lejano…

…"_sirenas"..._

Gritos… muchos gritos… siente que la sacuden, la levantan, la aprietan…

Y nuevamente nada…

* * *

Claudia siente el golpe y se da vuelta.

Lisa vuela por los aires, lanzada por un vehiculo que se lanza a la fuga y aterrizando sobre la maleza un par de metros más allá.

No siente las piernas mientras corre a verla, arrodillándose junto a ella

**-LISA, RESPONDEME… LISA, ¿ESTAS BIEN?**

Siente pasos correr junto a ella

**-Comandante Grant, ¿Esta viva?-** el Sargento Hill le toma el pulso **–aun respira-**

**-HAY QUE LLAMAR A LA AMBULANCIA**

**-Ya lo hice, señora, vienen de inmediato-**

**-¿Qué mierda paso? ¿De dónde salió el auto?**

**-Señora, ese auto lleva semanas viniendo**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Tengo sus datos**

**-DEMELOS AHORA**

Claudia lo mira mientras siente las sirenas de la ambulancia que se acercan. Toma su teléfono y llama al Almirante:

**-¿Señor? Lisa tuvo un accidente…**

**-¿Dónde?**

Mientras Claudia explica la situación, los paramédicos bajan de la ambulancia y comienzan a realizar la inspección y reanimación a Lisa

**-¿Algún familiar?**

**-Yo… yo voy con ella**

* * *

Rick Hunter mira una vez más la habitación. Velas, mesa servida, rosas por doquier… suspira satisfecho…_"Gatita, espero poder sorprenderte como tú lo haces conmigo"…_ Ve su celular…_"21.30 horas, Lisa… espero no demores más ¡Te he extrañado tanto! No pensé que me tuvieras tan… domesticado… ¿Esto es el amor?... ¿Estoy enamorado de ti, Lisa Hayes?... y tú, ¿Qué sientes por mí?"… _

Suspirando, toma una rosa y comienza a darle vueltas en la mano, pensando en cada vez que ha estado con Lisa. Desde sus peleas por la Tac-net hasta la última vez que ha besado sus labios. Mas el teléfono suena con insistencia y, desganado, contesta

**-Capitán Hunter al habla**

**-Rick, soy Claudia**

**-¡Hola Clau, no reconocí tu teléfono!**

**-Rick; por favor, necesito que vengas de inmediato al Hospital-** Claudia se escucha alterada

**-¿Paso algo?**

**-Lisa… Lisa tuvo un accidente… fue atropellada Rick**

Hunter deja caer su teléfono…_"mi Lisa… un accidente"…_

Y corre fuera

* * *

Rick llega al Hospital 10 minutos después, entrando por la sala de urgencias. Sentados allí ve a Global, quien luce demacrado

-**Señor, ¿Dónde está?**

**-En la sala de operaciones, Capitán Hunter**

**-Debo ir a verla-** Rick se da vuelta pero Global lo detiene

**-Hunter-** espeta **– Antes que la veas, necesito que vayas con Claudia-**

**-¿Para qué?-** Rick se suelta del agarre del Almirante

**-Rick… Claudia esta con quien atropelló a Lisa hoy… le están haciendo los exámenes pertinentes… y quiere hablar contigo-** Henry Global se refriega los ojos, cansado

**-¿Claudia quiere hablarme?**

**-No, Rick… Lynn Minmey**

**-¿Minmey? ¿Qué diablos hace…?**

**-Ella fue quien atropello a Lisa**

El silencio cae entre ambos hombres. Aun en shock, Hunter se deja llevar por el Almirante a una habitación custodiada por dos Policías Militares. Dentro, esta Claudia de pie frente a una silla donde se encuentra esposada Minmey. Al abrir la puerta, ésta mira en su dirección y sonríe

**-Rick… Por fin llegas**

Rick mira a Claudia y a Minmey, sin entender nada. La morena se le acerca y lo toma del brazo

**-Hunter, solo quiere hablar contigo-** murmura en su oído

Rick toma una silla que se encontraba en el rincón y se sienta frente a Minmey

**-¿Qué hiciste, Minmey?**

**-¡Oh Rick!-** Minmey comienza a llorar sin percatarse en la fría mirada que le da el piloto **–Yo solo quería liberarte, no quería que muriera-**

**-¿Muriera?-** Rick mira a Claudia, quien, de pie detrás de Minmey, niega con la cabeza

**-Esa maldita perra, Rick… ella te había alejado de mí y te estaba engañando… No se dio cuenta que lo nuestro es más fuerte, incluso, que su hijo**

**-¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo, Minmey? No entiendo**

**-Yo sabía, Rick, yo la escuche diciendo que estaba embarazada ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo amarrarte así?**

Rick se para de la silla y camina en círculos recordando cada vez que ha estado con Lisa... las veces que no uso proteccion alguna mientras disfrutaba de su cuerpo... saca calculos con rapidez…_"un hijo… un hijo… un hijo…"_ mira a Claudia, quien asiente

**-Lisa estaba embarazada, Rick**

**-¿Embarazada?**

**-Un poco más de dos meses**

**-Lisa… embarazada… embarazada…**

**-¡ESE FUE EL TRUCO DE LA PERRA ESA!-** grito Minmey, provocando que Hunter se lance sobre ella, sacudiéndola con furia

**-¡LA UNICA PERRA AQUÍ ERES TU! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO A LISA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!**

Claudia toma a Hunter de los brazos y lo aleja de Minmey, que lo mira atónita por su reacción:

**-Rick, eso es todo, necesitaba que hablara y dijo que solo frente a ti lo haría-** murmura

**-Claudia –** Rick la mira, los ojos azules anegados en lágrimas **-¿Lisa?**

**-Está bien, Hunter, fracturas en su brazo derecho y clavícula**

**-¿Y el… bebe?**

Claudia aprieta los brazos de Rick, conteniendo un sollozo

**-Lo siento, Rick-** provocando que un ronco sollozo salga de la garganta del piloto

**-Claudia…**

**-Ella quería decirte hoy, Rick, era su sorpresa**

**-¡Dios!-** Rick lleva sus manos a su cabeza, mesandose el pelo con furia

Minmey no alcanza a escuchar lo que murmuran lejos de ella

**\- ¿Rick?**

Al sentir su voz, Rick Hunter vuelve a abalanzarse sobre ella y antes de que Claudia lo pueda detener, la abofetea sin piedad

-**¡TU! MALDITA PERRA, MATASTE A MI HIJO, EL HIJO QUE LISA ESPERABA**

**-Pero, Rick-** Minmey solloza –**yo solo quería… salvarte-** baja su cabeza, mas Rick la toma del pelo y la obliga a mirarlo

-**El odio no alcanza para lo que me provocas, Minmey… me das asco… no quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida… no quiero verte… solo quiero que te hundas en el mismísimo infierno si es posible-** la suelta con violencia y se dirige a la puerta **–y cuando te estés revolcando en tu mierda, quiero estar ahí para disfrutarlo-**

Dicho lo anterior, Rick mira a Claudia

**-Puedes irte, Rick, yo me hare cargo**

Fuera de la sala, aún está el Almirante Global; quien mira a Hunter salir cabizbajo

-**Rick…**

**-¿Almirante? ¿Cómo usted supo…?-**

**-Si te refieres a como se lo que paso, Claudia me llamo Rick… los PM tenían los datos del auto y pudimos encontrarlo rápidamente gracias al registro de la matrícula. Minmey estaba lavándolo para borrar evidencias-** Global apenas disimula su asco al hablar-** Si es por lo del niño… me entere hoy en la mañana-** suspira

**-Almirante…-** Rick lo mira, desencajado-** mi hijo…**

Global lo mira y simplemente lo abraza con fuerza

**-Llora, hijo, puedes llorar-**

Y Rick Hunter se desploma en llanto

* * *

¡No me odien!

Me queda un capitulo mas


	9. Chapter 9

Robotech no me pertenece

* * *

Elizabeth Hayes nunca ha sido una mujer que le cueste levantarse; más en esa mañana en particular siente los parpados más pesados de lo normal…_" ¿Pero qué demonios?"…_ Entonces recuerda.

El ruido del motor…

Los faros cegándola…

El golpe…

Volar en el aire…

El dolor…

Abre los ojos con fuerza y mira a su alrededor. Junto a ella, tomándole la mano posesivamente, un desaliñado Rick Hunter comienza a despertar. Frente a ella, en una silla demasiado pequeña para su volumen corporal, Henry Global aun cabecea en duermevela. Y frente a la ventana, con un café en su mano, Claudia Grant mira por la ventana el amanecer.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Rick se levanta y se acerca a ella con cuidado

**\- Hola, Lizzy**

Hayes intenta hablar pero Rick le niega con la cabeza

**\- Preciosa, no digas nada ¿Okey?, déjame llamar a la enfermera**

**\- ¿Ya despertó?-** Claudia se acerca rauda hacia la cama –** Eres una chica de hierro, Lisa-** sonrie aliviada mientras palmea con suavidad su pierna

**\- ¿Lisa? –** Global se ha levantado, y sobándose el cuello se acerca a la cama -** ¿Cómo estás?**

Mientras Rick avisa a enfermera, Lisa instintivamente se toca el vientre, mirando a Claudia

**\- Querida…-** Claudia mira el suelo sin poder decir nada

Lisa entiende ese silencio y gruesas lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, mira hacia la puerta por donde Rick entra junto a la enfermera.

**\- Capitana Hayes, ¡Vaya susto que nos ha dado!-** menciona la mujer mientras comienza a revisar monitores **– nunca me había tocado una paciente con tantas personas en su habitación –**mira con mal disimulada molestia a los tres visitantes-** será mejor que se retiren mientras llega el doctor y la examina; y en esto, Almirante, no puede imponer su voluntad ni su cargo.**

Mientras la enfermera sigue hablando sobre el abuso de poder de algunos personajes, Rick se ha acercado a Lisa y se ha inclinado sobre ella, ignorando a la mujer que parlotea; le ha sacado el respirador y acariciando su rostro murmura:

**\- Gatita mía… no llores-** Lisa lo mira con un nudo en la garganta **–no es el momento para esto, lo sé, pero quiero que entiendas que te amo, Lizzy, te amo y estaré aquí hoy, mañana y el resto de mi vida, me dedicare a protegerte cada segundo… adorare cada lugar por donde pasas, y tendremos una casa que llenaremos de niños, nuestros hijos ¿Entiendes? Estaremos juntos en esto, cariño, nunca más estarás sola porque somos uno… eres mi vida y mi hogar Elizabeth…**

En la habitación todos han quedado congelados. Claudia se aferra al brazo de Global emocionada mientras el mismo Almirante siente como una lagrima rebelde quiere salir de sus ojos…_"No esperaba menos de ti, Hunter"…_. Hasta la regañona enfermera ha quedado en silencio frente a la declaración del piloto. Lisa, en tanto, lo mira sorprendida

**\- Rick, yo… -**murmura apenas audible **–Yo quería darte una sorpresa –** muerde su labio para no llorar

**\- Lo sé, Lisa –** Hunter besa su frente con devoción –** tranquila**

**\- Este bebe…-** Lisa apenas puede hablar

**\- Nuestro bebe, cielo, nuestro bebe fue amado y es amado y seguirá siendo amado, Lisa, tal como te amo yo a ti, ¿Entiendes? –** Rick toma con ambas manos el rostro de la mujer –** ¿Me amas, Lizzy?**

**-Te amo, Rick… te amo con todo mi ser-** Lisa a pesar de su pena sonrie

**-Eso, amor mío, es todo lo que quería saber-** Rick apoya su frente en la de la mujer hasta que siente un carraspeo que le hace mirar al lado

Tanto la enfermera como el medico que ha llegado para ver a la paciente sonríen con comprensión, mientras Global y Claudia observan desde la puerta

**-Lamento molestarle, Capitán, pero debemos revisar a la Capitana Hayes-** el doctor sonrie con amabilidad

**\- Entiendo, doctor, no se preocupe-** Rick vuelve a mirar a Lisa –** estaré fuera de la puerta, amor… no volveré a dejarte ni un minuto-**

Diciendo esto, se aleja con evidente molestia de Lisa y se dirige a la puerta, donde Global lo recibe palmeando su espalda y llevándolo fuera.

Mientras comienza la revisión del médico, Lisa sonrie levemente y asiente con la cabeza a lo que dice el facultativo. A pesar de la pena que la embarga, siente su corazón henchido de amor. Del amor de Rick y de quienes en estos tiempos dificiles se transformaron en su "familia". Sabe que tendra dificultades mas adelante, pero tiene claro que junto a ellos lo podrá superar.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Los días siguientes al accidente fueron algo más que ajetreados. De alguna manera, la prensa se enteró con detalles de lo hecho por Minmay, incluso teniendo acceso a los exámenes toxicológicos de la cantante, que arrojaron el uso y abuso de estupefacientes por parte de la mujer. Para todos los cercanos a Lisa, la filtración de tales datos tenía un nombre y apellido: Claudia Grant, mas nadie se sintió particularmente molesto por dicha acción. El abogado de la cantante intentó por todos los medios el llegar a acuerdo con la fiscalía, más nada salvó a Minmay de lo que se venía: el escarnio público y el encierro. Lo único que logro su representante fue que fuera encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico para su rehabilitación; pero claramente la figura de la que fuera la gran salvadora del mundo se redujo simplemente a una simple mujer viciosa, despechada y cruel.

Lisa estaba sentada en el pequeño jardincito que había detrás de su casa. Junto a ella, Claudia miraba hacia el fondo del jardín, donde Global luchaba junto a Sterling por encender la parrilla. A su derecha, el trio terrible ordenaba la mesa mientras Miriya entretenía a la pequeña Dana. Todos se habían organizado para celebrar la llegada de Lisa a casa después de los días de Hospital.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **Claudia interrumpe el silencio de Lisa tocando con suavidad su brazo sin escayola

**-Amada-** Lisa no duda en responder **–amada por todos ustedes – **mira a Claudia y sonrie

Rick aparece con una bandeja llena de carnes, que entrega a Max y sonriendo dice:

**-Señores, quisiera por favor que hicieran silencio, pues debo hablar y necesito su atención**

Acercándose a Lisa hasta estar frente a ella la mira con amor y continua:

**\- Agradezco a todos ustedes su compañía hoy, que celebramos la vuelta a casa de Lisa. Sé que en el fondo para ninguno es una sorpresa lo que diré, pues es claro que el único idiota ciego soy yo, pero ¡Solo soy un piloto boca floja, ténganme paciencia!-** sin excepción, todos asienten mientras ríen **-Lisa**\- Rick se arrodilla frente a la mujer **– te amo con cada fibra de mi ser; y es por eso que tengo hoy dos cosas que darte. La primera es ese pequeño árbol que puedes ver ahí –**apunta directo a un arbolillo con un pequeño listón verde-** representa a nuestro hijo... en honor a su existencia en tu vientre y el amor con que fue esperado-** Lisa siente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Claudia la abraza-** siempre estará con nosotros y será parte de nuestras vidas-** Hunter carraspea, visiblemente emocionado-** Para la segunda cosa que quiero darte, amor mío, primero necesito la venia y autorización de alguien ¿Almirante Global?-** Rick se da vuelta en dirección al Almirante, quien se acerca al joven.

-** Hunter, ¿Qué quieres?-** Global finge una seriedad que no siente

**\- Sé que no soy el mejor partido, pero ¿Puedo casarme con Lisa?-** Rick sonrie **–Prometo que la cuidare y respetare hasta mi último aliento**

**\- No me caben dudas, Capitán Hunter, que se encargara de mi muchacha-** Global mira emocionado a una sorprendida Lisa –** así que tiene mi aprobación**

Rick vuelve hacia Lisa, y aun de rodillas, extiende su mano mostrando en ella una pequeña cajita.

**\- Elizabeth Hayes, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? no tengo mucho que ofrecer y soy un constante dolor de cabeza pero…**

**\- ¡Sí!-** Lisa hace un gesto con su mano no enyesada –** me casare contigo, Rick-**

Los gritos de felicitación no se hacen esperar mientras Rick Hunter le pone el anillo de compromiso a Lisa y la besa con infinito amor en sus labios. Lisa sonrie contra la boca de su amado piloto y, separándose un poco le dice:

**\- ¿Podremos seguir peleando después de esto, Hunter?**

**\- Todo lo que quieras, gatita, mientras sigas cada noche a mi lado**

FIN

* * *

Por fin el fin...

Se viene otra entrega que tengo dando vueltas hace rato en la cabeza


End file.
